Otra Vez
by Phoebe117
Summary: Solo deseaba volver a comenzar de nuevo, tener otra oportunidad, arreglar todo lo que arruino en el pasado y vivirlo en ese presente. Tuvo que encontrarla para darse cuenta de lo que era lo que en realidad deseaba: Ella, era lo unico que añoraba.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, soy nueva en este y por lo tanto mi primer fanfic. Siempre me ha gustado leer y escribir, cuando me entere de que eran los fanfics me emocione tanto y decidí crear mi historia. Ojala la les guste.**_

Otra vez

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, no le importo en lo mas mínimo la gente con la que chocaba, los obstáculos que se le atravesaban y que con agilidad y una rapidez inhumana lograba esquivar, aun a pesar de que no todo se salvaba, como ese puesto de verduras que tiro, y el hecho de que ocasiono un choque de grado mínimo por haberse atravesado en una zona poco segura para el cruce peatonal.

Manchado hasta el cabello de una mermelada de brócoli, zanahoria y frambuesa y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme en ignorar los "FIJATE ANIMAL", "OYE…'', incluso un '' EN LA FARMACIA DE LA ESQUINA HAY UN BAÑO, Y TRATAMIENTOS PARA LA DIARREA''. Ese si se merecía una buena tunda, pero mejor después, ahora solo quería llegar a tiempo el primer día a la dichosa preparatoria para no causarles una mala primer impresión a sus nuevos profesores.

Por fin, la escuela apareció en el campo visual y la sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo, así que se dio el lujo de inclinarse hacia adelante encorvando la espalda y apoyando las manos cerca de las rodillas, tratando de recuperar mediante roncos jadeos el aliento perdido, mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para relajarse, porque apenas iba en el quinto suspiro cuando escucho un estruendoso…

TING…TANG…TONG…

Asumió que era la campana para especificar que ya era la hora de que los alumnos entraran a sus aulas, pero extrañamente la escuela estaba completamente desierta. ''Ay, no puede ser'' pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza mirando a su alrededor; ya estaba enfrente del inmenso edificio que parecía ser la famosa academia ''Shikon No Tama''. " ¿Y si ya entraron y esta es la segunda hora?" fue la primera duda que lo asalto, pero era mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Así que después de haberse rascado la cabeza y peinar un poco mas sus largos y negros cabellos que ahora eran víctimas de un tratamiento de fresas, debido al incidente del las verduras y frutas del puesto ambulante, se dio a sí mismo el valor de entrar en el edificio y afrontar lo que fuera, pero con la frente en alto, como todo un Taisho que era.

Lo primero que asomo fue su cabeza para ver así cuantas personas serian las que lo juzgaran durante su primer día. Soberana fue su sorpresa al ver que adentro estaba igual que afuera. Solo. No había ni un alma, ni siquiera un insecto que aplastar. Quizá todos ya estaban en sus aulas y solo faltaba él; que horror… ahora todos sabrían que llego tarde y las burlas lo perseguirían hasta el último de todos sus días, ya podía ver el grabado en la lapida de su tumba, "INUYASHA TAISHO, EL QUE LLEGO TARDE EL PRIMER DIA A SU NUEVA PREPARATORIA POR QUE ESTABA UTILIZANDO TRATAMIENTOS DE FRUTA PARA TENER UN CABELLO ENVIDIABLE".

Camino como un condenado que era guiado hacia la horca por su verdugo, deseando que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y se lo tragara, como lo había hecho hace poco en Haití y en Chile, pero bueno, ¿Qué se le iba hacer? Mientras caminaba, ese molesto aroma a verduras y frutas con especies hechas puré le recordó el estado en el que se encontraba así que decidió pasar a un baño que encontró a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada. Solo se enjuago la cabeza y se tallo con agua la chaqueta negra al igual que el pantalón.

Ayudándose con el papel que su madre se había tomado la molestia de apuntar, busco el camino a su aula y una vez que hubo llegado al salón 17-C se preparo emocional y psicológicamente antes de entrar. Su quijada casi choca contra el suelo ante la sorpresa de que el aula estaba completamente vacía y desierta, al igual que como lo había visto todo cuando estaba por entrar al edificio. Su alivio no duro mucho, ya que otras nuevas preocupaciones asaltaron su ya torturada alma y mente '' ¿Y si ya han terminado las clases? "fue lo segundo que pensó. Genial, ahora diría " INUYASHA TAISHO, EL QUE LLEGA DESPUES DE QUE LAS CLASES SE TERMINAN POR NO SABER QUE EXISTEN TRATAMIENTOS FARMACEUTICOS PARA EL CABELLO DE VARONES".

A pesar de que era una de las más grandes posibilidades para él, sonaba algo ilógico, que clase de escuela terminaba sus clases a las ¿7:42pm? Un segundo… ¿pm? Pero era de mañana ¿cómo era posible que…? se golpeo la muñeca donde descansaba el costoso reloj TAGHeur que su padre le había conseguido el día de su cumpleaños; noto que la flecha no avanzaba. ¡Demonios!, se había adelantado una hora, ahora todo tenía sentido… (Nota: a decir verdad no soy muy buena calculando así que me tendrán que perdonar).

FLASH BACK

_Se despertó al escuchar el sonido de un auto encendiéndose, se asomo a la ventana para ver que su padre se alejaba en ese lujoso auto negro, seguramente rumbo al trabajo, fue entonces cuando recordó que su padre siempre lo llevaba a la escuela. "Oh no…", susurro recordando a qué hora debía estar el en la que sería su nueva preparatoria. _

_Salto de la cama y no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero para cuando tuvo tiempo de pensar ya estaba vestido con el uniforme bajando como rayo las escaleras, como un hombre que está a punto de ser padre o recibir la herencia. Aun no terminaba de comprender, como era posible que su despertador no hubiese sonado para despertarlo. Seguramente estaría descompuesto, ya luego lo arreglaría. Entro como bala a la cocina donde su madre se encontraba con un objeto envuelto en una tela azul. _

_-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto su madre con una sonrisa en los labios. El chico solo se limito a decir un "buenos días" mientras se abalanzaba sobre la nevera- Veo que madrugaste, has de estar muy emocionado por entrar a tu nueva preparatoria, esta ciudad es genial, estas a punto de vivir lo más maravilloso de la juventud…- el chico ni siquiera la escuchaba, estaba más concentrado zampándose un cartón de leche que encontró mal parqueado dentro del refrigerador. _

_-Adiós mamá- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de echarse a correr rumbo a la escuela, completamente ajeno al "espera…" que su madre le había dicho con la intención de detenerlo. _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Soltó un suspiro que a pesar de que era de sentirse estúpido, también era de alivio, porque significaba que no había llegado tarde a clases. Así que ni una ni la otra, diría "INUYASHA TAISHO, SIEMPRE PUNTUAL Y RESPONSABLE" en fin…

Deposito su mochila en uno de los pupitres y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a caminar un rato, no quería que pensaran que había llegado tarde, pero tampoco quería tener el papel de ñoño en la escuela. El sonido de su estomago gruñendo lo estremeció; ese estomago clamaba por comida inmediatamente, el cartón de leche no había funcionado claramente. Reviso los bolsillos de su uniforme, con la esperanza de encontrar su cartera en este. No la encontró, seguramente con la prisa se le había olvidado en su mesa de noche, lo cual era lógico porque tampoco estaba su celular; así que la idea de ir a la cafetería había quedado descartada obviamente. No tenía ni la esperanza de almorzar algo de su lonchera, ya que se le había olvidado por completo el almuerzo que su mama se había esmerado tanto en preparar, también por estar apurado. Abrió la puerta cabizbajo, la idea de no comer no era para nada agradable, y tanto fue su egoísmo al pensar solo en el que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se iba acercando con paso veloz y el cuerpo impacto contar el suyo. Inuyasha, al notar que la persona estaba a punto de caer, se acomidió a tratar de sostenerle el brazo para evitar una fea caída, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ambos se cayeran.

El golpe no fue muy doloroso para él, pues había caído encima del causante del pequeño accidente, pero escucho un pequeño gemido femenino, así que como pudo se incorporo con la clara intención de ayudarla a levantarse.

-Disculpe, oh… cuanto lo siento- murmuraba la chica obviamente nerviosa al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a ponerse en pie preguntando por su estado, sin preocuparse por el mismo- yo no me fije, soy tan torpe- continuaba la chica excusándose hasta que atino a levantar el rostro y el pudo ver cómo era.

"Dios" pensó la verla. Era realmente hermosa. Tenía la piel más cremosa y clara. Aun a pesar de que no la había tocado se notaba a leguas que era sumamente suave. Pudo ver uno magníficos y carnosos labios de color rosados tirándole a lo durazno bajo a una perfecta y fina nariz, que combinaba a la perfección con sus delgadas cejas y unos enormes ojos color chocolate que…mmm… chocolate; eso la hacía que la encontrara aun más hermosa, pues el amaba el chocolate, aunque nunca lo admitiría, y mucho menos delante de una chica. El rojo fresa que se apodero de sus mejillas le dio un aspecto aun más angelical, convirtiéndola para él en algo aun más exquisito.

-¡¿Kagome?- interrumpió sus pensamientos un joven de larga coleta y azules ojos que se acerco a la chica con preocupación- ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?- dijo colocando 4 de sus dedos frente a la chica.

-Kouga estoy bien - dijo apartando los dedos de su rostro ante la atenta mirada del ojidorado - no te preocupes por mí.

-Kagome ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?- reclamo el joven con convicción, casi a modo de berrinche. Sentir una penetrante mirada sobre su nuca hizo que volteara hacia donde estaba Inuyasha- y tú… ten más cuidado por donde caminas, si le hubiera pasado algo créeme que no te la habrías acabado- gruño.

-Oye clámate lobo rabioso- comento el ojidorado visiblemente molesto.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- gruño de nuevo.

- ¡Kouga basta!- suplico la muchacha, sabedora de lo que podría acontecer si no actuaba pronto-En todo caso a la que tendrías que regañar seria a mí no a él, yo era la que iba corriendo y no se fijo. El no tuvo la culpa.

-No hace falta que lo defiendas Kagome.

-Cierto, yo puedo defenderme solo- dijo orgullosamente.

-Bestia apestosa.

-Lobo sarnoso.

-¿Te digo algo? ¿Por qué no vamos afuera y determinamos si esos apodos realmente nos van?-sugirió Kouga, ignorando las palabras de Kagome que tenían como fin apaciguar el mal comportamiento de los dos muchachos.

-Es una maravillosa idea, solo dime cuando y a qué hora- reto Inuyasha.

-¿Te parece a la salida de la escuela? ¿En el campo de deportes?

-Me parece magnifico

-¡Basta los dos!- estallo la chica temiendo lo peor y visiblemente nerviosa-Kouga, si no lo vas a hacer por ti hazlo por mí, los demás están por llegar y no quiero estar en medio de un escándalo, ya ves como son todos aquí -suplico.

La mirada del chico de coleta alta se suavizo a regañadientes y la chica solo sonrió. Efectivamente ya habían comenzado a llegar algunos otros alumnos, pero al parecer nadie había notado la escena así que no había problema.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme Kouga, ahora ve a tu salón antes de que te metas en problemas – sugirió la chica al moreno.

-No es justo, yo quería estar contigo en tu salón. Estando en otro ya no puedo cuidarte angelito- se quejo el chico con ternura, que fue la escena más asquerosa para Inuyasha, quien no sabía porque, pero decido quedarse, algo en su interior le impedía moverse.

-Si me dices angelito, significa que la que debe proteger soy yo no tu, así que déjame comenzar por mandarte a tu aula antes de que te metas en problemas.

-Bueno, pero solo si prometes que le dirás a tu padre que…

-Si Kouga ya le dije, y no me ha dado una repuesta aun, pero en cuanto me diga yo te aviso-interrumpió. La chica parecía un poco exasperada y era comprensible, pensó Inuyasha.

El no era mujer para juzgar ni nada, pero por lo que veía, un hombre ensimoso y acosador como él no le caía bien a las mujeres.

No pudo evitar pensar "Por amor de Dios, que se largue" cuando vio que el chico estaba a punto de irse, pero se devolvió, diciendo que no había recibido su beso de despedida mientras paraba la boquita, la cual la chica evadió tomando su rostro con ambas manos y besándole la frente. Después el chico se marcho sin mirar atrás.

Kagome casi corrió adentro del salón en el que Inuyasha había dejado su mochila y poco le falto para azotar la puerta de no haber sido porqué le ambariano la detuvo a tiempo antes de que impactara contra la pared y así poder entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-No sabes cómo lo siento, en serio te suplico que me perdones y también a él – suplico Kagome al chico como si de vida o muerte se tratara-es solo que me protege mucho y a veces se le va la mano.

-No te preocupes, sé que no tienes la culpa de que los lobos padezcan de rabia, dime ¿ya lo vacunaron?-pregunto el chico obviamente bromeando ocasionando una graciosa risa por parte de la chica. Vaya, hasta su risa era hermosa, pensó el chico- apropósito, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho.

-El mío es Kagome Higurashi- se presento la chica sobándose la bellísima cabellera azabache que a Inuyasha se le antojo comparar con el color de una cascada en pleno cielo nocturno, ahora sujeta en una gruesa coleta – Oye, un segundo, ¿tú eres hijo de la señora Izayoe (no se si se escriba así)? –interrumpió la chica. El solo asintió-Oh… que maravilla- murmuro la chica mientras buscaba algo en su mochila. En menos de 5 segundo tuvo algo en las manos que parecía ser una almuerzo-tu madre me pidió que te trajera esto.

En efecto, era un almuerzo, y era suyo, reconocía a la perfección la tela azul que lo envolvía, era la misma que su mama traía entre manos cuando el voló a la cocina y salió disparado de esta.

-Dice que como vio que no desayunaste, le puso el desayuno también-agrego Kagome depositando su mochila en uno de los pupitres más cercanos a la ventana.

Se sintió mal al recibirlo en las manos. Había sido muy grosero de su parte haberse ido de esa manera, ahora que lo recordaba, ni un beso de despedida le había dado por desearle buena suerte en su primer día en su nueva escuela. Tenía que reponérselo a toda costa. Pero entonces….

-Disculpa…-atrajo exitosamente la atención de la chica -¿Cómo es que conoces a mi mamá?

-Ohh… es que ella es mí….-

-Ay Kagome, tan temprano y coqueteando- interrumpió una chica que estaba entrando junto con un chico de pequeña coleta y azules ojos. Kagome solo se limito a sonrojarse y a emitir una nerviosa risita.

-En serio que tus si te sabes ejercitar durante las mañanas, te voy a acusar con Kouga - amenazó divertido el chico que había entrado con la castaña

-Par de enfadosos, y ¿ustedes qué?, también se ejercitan igual que yo- reclamo Kagome, mas roja aun de lo que ya estaba.

Inuyasha sinceramente dudo que pudiera estar más roja.

-Bueno ya, deja de molestarte-la tranquilizo la hermosa chica de alta coleta y ojos castaños, al igual que los de la pelinegra, pero prefería los de la segunda.

-Si Kagome, mejor tranquilízate y preséntanos a tu nuevo novio, antes de que Kouga se entere y lo mate con la antena de un carro- sugirió el muchacho bromeando.

No pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con más fuerza ante la idea. Sintió claramente como su rostro se iba calentando, seguramente por su sangre que emprendía una loca carrera desde la punta de los pies, hasta el último de sus cabellos.

Inuyasha por el contrario, se limito a solo reírse de buena gana ante la idea de aquel lobo pulgoso persiguiéndolo con la antena de un carro. Volteo a ver a la chica esperando encontrársela riendo, pero solo miro a una joven mas roja que… ¿Qué había más rojo que un tomate? ¿Sangre? Bueno, no importa, el caso es que la chica estaba más roja que antes y él se había equivocado.

-Am… si llega a salirse del trance en el que se encuentra, les dirá que mi nombre es Inuyasha- ofreció su mano a modo de saludo y la pareja la acepto, respondiendo el saludo.

-Mi nombre Miroku Haruno y ella es Sango Kinomoto-se presento el muchacho por los dos. – Tú debes ser el chico nuevo. No te había visto por aquí.

Inuyasha solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Kagome…? ¿Hiciste la tarea de algebra?-pregunto la castaña, quien hizo que su amiga saliera del trancitis agudo en el cual se encontraba parpadeando como si un hubiera mañana, los colores se le bajaban y su expresión de niña se transformaban en una cara larga.

-Ya sabes donde esta… sírvete- suspiro la azabache con resignación, mientras salía del salón sin decir más. La cara de tristeza que en sus facciones se habían formado dejo muy intrigado al ojidorado, quien aun después de que la chica salió siguió observando la puerta.

-Vaya… la chica aun no se repone, ¿ehh…?-pregunto y afirmo al mismo tiempo Miroku a la que buscaba con dedicación el cuaderno de su amiga. Ahora se encontraba haciendo su retrasada tarea de algebra. Inuyasha se puso atento ante la conversación.

-¿Tu te habrías repuesto tan rápidamente? Dale tiempo, solo han pasado unas cuantas semanas, es imposible que lo supere de un día para otro - comento la chica sin quitar la vista de el papel que estaba copiando.

-Pues si Sanguito, pero…

-Disculpen…-interrumpió el chico nuevo sumamente interesado en lo que el par de tortolos comentaban-¿qué le ocurre a ella? Si es que se puede saber…

-Bueno…-los dos se miraron como si dudaran en decirle- yo creo que deberíamos decirle, para que no diga o cometa alguna indiscreción delante de ella…-sugirió el chico a la castaña, mientras esta, participaba en una larga batalla mental, en la que las ideas de decirle o no decirle al chico se debatían brutalmente. Al fin, la chica pensó que sería lo correcto, así que solo asintió- Veras…ella…

No pudo continuar gracias que el timbre de la campana volvió a sonar, y enseguida una estampida de alumnos entraban al salón de la forma más ordenado posible, entre ellos la chica de la que estaban hablando. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que el suspenso era parte importante de la diversión en ese lugar, así que mejor irse haciendo a la idea. Aun así, estaba seguro de que esa chica era especial, y haría lo posible por averiguar qué era lo que ella tenía que le llamaba tanto la atención. No estaba en su naturaleza quedarse con dudas, su padre se lo había impuesto.

El resto del día transcurrió bastante tranquilo, el solo escuchaba a los profesores dar las explicaciones de sus respectivas materias, apuntaba una que otra cosa que le parecía importante o simplemente garabateaba algo inexplicable en su cuaderno al verse victima total del aburrimiento. Hubo una o dos ocasiones en la que volteo a mirar a la chiquilla que parecía estar atenta a la clase, a pesar de que su mirada le confesaba la ausencia de su mente mientras que a ratos miraba hacia la ventana cercana a ella, como si para ella eso fuera más importante. Ante la indiferencia impuesta por la chica, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que por más que mirara, la chica no iba a responder, así que opto por seguir en su plan de alumno sumiso.

Volvió a tocar el timbre. A penas era el primer día y ya lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Señorita Higurashi- se dejo escuchar la voz de su profesor- antes de que vaya a almorzar, necesito hablar con usted-

Al escuchar la petición del profesor Akitoki (no se si se escribe así), Inuyasha volteo a ver a la muchacha. Ella solo asintió de manera resignada y se acerco al escritorio que era ocupado por los profesores cada cambio de hora. A paso lento salió del salón. Tenía la intención de escuchar la conversación; sabía que era impropio de él, pero no podía evitarlo, algo muy dentro de el le decía que ella no era cualquier chica.

Fue el último en salir, por lo tanto cerró la puerta, pero apenas y se había recargado en esta cuando…

-Inuyasha ven- se dejo escuchar una voz varonil y el solo se volteo a mirar y vio a Miroku acercándose a él - ven, ven, déjame mostrarte toda la academia, te aseguro que te fascinará…- dijo animadamente el joven. Inuyasha solo se limito a balbucear cosas inentendibles, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que quería escuchar una conversación totalmente ajena a él? Sin embargo - vamos, no seas tímido, también se todo acerca de todos, en especial de los bombones que se pasean por doquier- no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Avanzo, por no decir que fue arrastrado por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Mientras tanto…

-Señorita, créame que no encuentro forma sencilla para decirle esto, por eso pido que oiga con atención- hablo severamente el profesor.

-Lo escucho señor- respondió sin ganas la azabache. ¿Hasta cuándo continuarían los maestros en con eso?

- Primero que nada, déjeme repetirle cuanto lamento su situación - comento el hombre cuarentón - en estas ocasiones, siempre hay gente que se acerca con nosotros con la mas buena intención, a decirnos cosas como "Ya no llores", "A ella no le hubiera gustado verte así" o "Ya no sufras, esta con Dios"- la chica solo sentía el valor para mirar a su regazo, no quería ver esos ojos que la miraban con lastima, ya los veía todo el tiempo.

Se sintió tan pequeña y débil, sentía que si fuera más fuerte en ese instante no tendría los ojos llorosos, aun que estaba claro que no había que ser un genio para saber que eso era cierto.

-Lo que esta gente no sabe… - prosiguió el profesor -es que esos comentarios no nos sirven de nada. No nos consuelan, no nos ayudan, no nos hacen sentir mejor. Es muy fácil hablar cuando no entiendes algo. Es por eso que yo no le voy a decir esas cosas tan inútiles, pero si le voy a pedir que trate de ser mas fuerte. –Una lagrima logro su objetivo rodando cuesta abajo por su mejilla. Ahí estaba, no solo ella se pedía ser más fuerte, también el profesor. Se sintió fatal, pero sabía que tenía razón –Tu padre te necesita…-concluyo el profesor.

-Lo sé, sniff…- murmuro con la voz quebrada- es solo que, sniff… duele mucho.

-Lo sé, y también se que te esfuerzas, pero es que también noto que tu cuerpo está presente pero tu mente no. Estoy seguro de que no necesitas esforzarte demasiado para aprobar los exámenes que vienen, pero… - "RAYOS" pensó la chica, ya sabía que le iba a pedir -¿no crees que deberías, ausentarte por un tiempo a la escuela?- sip, eso era lo que esperaba escuchar.

- Ya me lo han repetido mucho, pero no, tengo que… ponerle el ejemplo a mi ''padre'' – se paró de la silla y camino rumbo a la puerta, acto que considero grosero, pero en ese momento no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ser cortes. Ya no quería que siguieran intentando convencerla de tomar unas vacaciones.

- Antes de que se vaya… - dijo el profesor mientras abría la puerta – dígale por favor a la señorita Kinomoto que espero que para la próxima no copee la tarea de usted. Yo los califico basándome en cuanto saben, no en cuanto pueden copiar.- no lo miro, solo sonrió de forma amarga y salió de ahí sin decir más.

-Y la número 58 es Enju Tomoeda, tiene carácter fuerte, pero es un fuego al momento de bailar, besar, agarrar…- 32 minutos… 32 minutos el chico había estado hablando sin para ni siquiera a tomar aire. Se sentía ofuscado, ¿cómo era posible que conociera de memoria a mas de 40 chicas?, ¿y cuanto duraban esos discursos?, ¿es que acaso los ensayaba o qué? Se pregunto mientras se llevaba un exquisito pedazo de omelet a la boca. Definitivamente su madre seria siempre la mejor cocinera de todos los tiempos. "Ohhh" una macabra sonrisa surco sus labios. El podría ayudarlo.

-Oye…- hablo como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿y que me podrías decir de Kagome Higurashi?

-Ah no, eso sí que no. Ni siquiera te emociones con ella. Hay tres grandes obstáculos que debes vencer que para llegar a ella: 1ero el director que es su padre- sus ojos se abrieron como platos, aun que no le parecía tanto problema – 2ndo a todo su club de fans, porque lo tiene- agrego ante la interesada mirada del nuevo estudiante –y 3ero, ultimo pero no menos importante, es mas podría ser el más peligroso de todos: Kouga Hyuga- eso le cayó como una piedra en el hígado al ojidorado – yo lo he intentado muchas veces y ha sido inútil- prosiguió.

-¿Qué ha sido inútil- pregunto la chica que se hacía llamar Sango provocando que los dos dieran un gran salto a causa de la impresión.

-Ahhh… este… co-co-conseguir tu pudin de chocolate en la cafetería- mintió Miroku visiblemente nervioso. Fue por eso mismo que no se atrevió a desmentir al libidinoso – Pero no te preocupes, pu-puedes quedarte con el mío- dicho esto, estiro el brazo hacia la chica con un envase gracioso. La chica lo acepto.

-Ohhh… gracias cariñob…- dijo llevándose la cuchara que le arrebato de las manos cargada de un gran bocado de la viscosa materia – Ome ¿nom hab vito a abome pol nibun ladbo?- pregunto algo inentendible a los muchachos, pues sus mejillas estaban ocupadas tratando de que el chocolatoso contenido no se desparramara encima de Miroku e Inuyasha.

-No Sango, jamás he visto a los hombres a la hora de los baños- contesto Miroku un tanto alterado ante la equivocada pregunta mientras Inuyasha solo hacia como si no se sintiera incomodo.

-Glup… no eso no, dije que si han visto a Kagome por algún lado- corrigió la castaña, divertida ante el sonrojo del que era su novio.

El nombre Kagome despertó el interés de Inuyasha. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verse con la pregunta en el rostro, para después ver a Sango y negar con la cabeza.

-No la encuentro por ningún lado- se dejo caer en el pasto junto a Miroku mientras miraba el envase, ahora medio vacio desde su punto de vista, pues ser optimista y alegre por lo general era la parte que le correspondía a Kagome. Parecía estar triste –Últimamente no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla. Ya casi ni me habla, con trabajo me mira. A veces siento que mi presencia le hace daño.

-Oye eso no es cierto, tus sabes mejor que nadie que te quiere mucho, pero tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza ahora, no puede estar al pendiente de todos como antes, y es ahora cuando nos necesita más que nunca- consoló el joven pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros femeninos. Inuyasha noto algo extraño, pero como siempre, decidió quedarse callado y observar – es mas… no estamos haciendo nada, ¿quieres que te ayudemos a buscarla?

-¡Ohh eso sería estupendo, gracias!- exclamo/abrazo a su enamorado favorito y lo obligo a ponerse de pie tan rápido como si una abeja la hubiese picado y junto a ella el chico también. Miroku parecía sorprendido y a la vez frustrado-Yo voy por acá, y ustedes por allá-ordeno mientras se iba haciendo más chiquita en el horizonte (El patio de la preparatoria) dejando a Miroku con un "pero…" a medio camino.

Se cruzo de brazos. Camino tres pasos hacia adelante. Se situó junto al ojiazul mirando en la misma dirección que este y con una mirada aburrida susurro.

-Cuando…- dijo arrugando el ceño- pasaste tu brazo sobre sus hombros… ¿tenias planeado tocarle el trasero?-pregunto/afirmo, y ante aquella mirada acusadora, el de pequeña coleta negra solo soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa.

TING…TANG…TONG… (Díganme si les fastidia ese timbre)

No encontraron a la chica. Cuando se juntaron de nuevo para reunir información acerca de que si habían encontrado a Kagome, hubo la conclusión de que no se encontraba en la escuela, pero al entrar al salón para retomar las clases, la vieron sentada en el mismo lugar en el que parecía sentarse todos los días. Distraída y melancólicamente mirando hacia la ventana, como si para ella el mundo y el tiempo no pasara.

La salida fue tan monótona como todo el día. Antes de que desapareciera de nuevo, Inuyasha le dio una rápida mirada a la chica. La vio guardar sus cosas con sigilo y después su mirada se encontró con la suya. No supo cómo ni cuantos segundos fueron, pero se le hicieron horas, pues su mirada era una mezcla de miedo y de tristeza y lo miraban como si intentaran decirle algo.

Sango la llamo, el encanto se rompió y volvió al mundo real, en donde los pájaros volvían a cantar, los perros se apareaban en las esquinas, le gente se quejaba del trabajo y en algunos casos de la miserable paga y Miroku continuaba con su lista de chicas ardientes. Escuchaba sin prestar atención alguna y caminaba mirando el suelo.

-Vaya vaya vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- se escucho una voz familiar-¿acaso aun quieres que te de la paliza prometida?-Sip, efectivamente. Levanto la vista y era nada más y nada menos que su ''gran amigo'': el lobo Kouga.

-Eso depende de a quien le estés hablando, si a mí o al espejo de tu casa - reto nuestro chico examinando detalladamente la situación mientras Miroku se hacía para atrás declarando "UUUUUHHHHHHHHHH'' : el moreno traía una canasta de aspecto adorable y en esta descansaba una gran cantidad de rosas blancas.

-Me encantaría poder romper tu asqueroso rostro de bestia, pero ahora estoy ocupado en algo aun más importante que eso - escupió ponzoñosamente - Estoy con mi novia y no quiero que se traume…

-Vaya… ¿Y cuando piensas presentármela?-

El trió de varones se sobresalto ante la pregunta de Kagome, quien había escuchado toda la conversación y ahora se dirigía ahí con la intención de reclamar algo.

-Ahhh… este…yo solo…-balbuceaba Kouga nervioso, pues sabía de antemano que su angelito estaba enojado. Conocía esa fina y perfecta ceja cuando se arqueaba de esa manera.

-Que sea la última vez que esto ocurre por favor, y gracias por traerme mis flores- demando y arrebato de las manos a Kouga la canasta, ante la tétrica mirada de los tres presentes-Adiós- se despidió de todos y se fue.

-¿Crees que algún día se le pase?- consulto Miroku a Kouga.

-Se que lo hará, tiene que… es más fuerte de lo que piensa que es- respondió Kouga sin dejar de mirarla.

Después de eso, los tres siguieron su camino e Inuyasha se debatía entre como haría para reponerle a su mamá por la forma en que se comporto en la mañana. Al llegar a casa, vio un camión de mudanza estacionado frente a la casa de al lado.

-Mjm… al parecer no somos los únicos recién llegados- se dijo para si entrando a su casa. Seguramente su madre lo haría ir a llevarles golosinas a los nuevos vecinos.

-Hola mi amor- asalto su mama desde el pasillo- ven pronto, te quiero presentar a alguien.

Lo tomo por el brazo y lo llevo con ella hasta la sala. Y ahí la vio. Sentada.

-Ella es la hija de una amiga que murió hace poco- vio a la chica dignarse a voltear y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa. Ahora llevaba el cabello suelto, pero aun seguía con el uniforme. La caída de sus desparramados cabellos esparcidos en su pequeña espalda y llegándole al ras de su estrecha cintura la hacían lucir una belleza exótica… realmente… una belleza.

CONTINUARA…

_**Muchas gracias por leer… espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto crearlo.**_


	2. El Escondite: Ella

**Hola a todos, gracias por entrar a leer mi fic, es mi primero, pero me estoy esforzando, solo espero que sea suficiente. Muchas gracias por tu comentario Setsuna17, debes saber que es muy alentador, en serio gracias.**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEEANLO SOLO SI TIENEN MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE.**

Otra vez

-Ayyy…hija, cuéntanos que ha sido de tu vida- alboroto la cháchara la señora tumbándose en el sofá, dejando en la mesita de café que había entre medio de ambos sofás un platón de galletas recién horneadas.

-Pues, de vivir en otro lugar de la ciudad- dijo notablemente divertida ante el comentario - nos tuvimos que mudar aquí al lado. Después del incidente mi pa…- se callo de súbito -El señor Naraku decidió que sería mejor mudarnos para acá. No me pregunte, yo tampoco sé porque…

Inuyasha solo prestaba atención en silencio, quería grabar en su memoria cualquier detalle que pudiera contarle algo más sobre la chica, y había funcionado, hasta ahora sabia que la chica era huérfana de madre y al parecer también de padre. No sabía por qué lo hacía, ¿desde cuándo se interesaba tanto por una mujer? Ni siquiera la conocía y ya lo fastidiaba el hecho de que se relacionara con Kouga, así como también se disgusto cuando escucho acerca del club de admiradores que tenía.

-Oye… es verdad, ¿que ha sido de Kikyou? – asalto la treinta añera.

El muchacho la miro atentamente desde el otro lado del sofá mientras la chica bebía un vaso de deliciosa leche cremosa.

-¿Mi hermana? Pues… es rica, es hermosa y sigue siendo igual de caprichosa-

El comentario desato una pequeña y graciosa risita por parte de la señora.

-Sí, siempre ha sido así, hasta donde puedo recordar…aunque…no me vas a convencer de que eso no le ha funcionado- pregunto mirándola con el rabillo del ojo.

-Jamás lo haría, la última vez que supe de ella estaba en Venecia, creo que está tomando un curso de modelaje… y esperando ser descubierta por algún caza talentos… -

-¿Y tú? ¿A qué te gustaría dedicarte? -

-Me gustaría ser escritora, me encanta leer y me gustaría inducir el ejemplo- dijo sonriendo e Inuyasha se deleito con su gesto.

-Oohhh… que suerte, aquí Inuyasha sigue empeñado en convertirse en una celebridad – soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ayy mamá-se quejo el chico incomodo desde su lugar. Kagome había volteado a mirarlo divertida –Solo quiero ser cantante ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- arguyo tratando de acomodarse mejor en el sofá, pero no contaba con que junto a su pie había una canasta con flores que piso sin querer.

-Ohhh… Inuyasha, mira lo que has hecho, estropeaste las flores de Kagome- reprendió Izayoe poniéndose de pie, lista para ir por algo para limpiarlo.

-De hecho…- interrumpió Kagome tratando de calmar el ambiente- esas flores son de Inuyasha para usted- comento la pelinegra mientras le lanzaba una mirada que le pedía a gritos que se callara a Inuyasha. El había volteado al escuchar semejante mentira –las compro y me pido que yo se las trajera, tiene un hijo muy considerado con usted-prosiguió mientras el chico solo comenzaba a asentir con la cabeza, no tanto por quererse llevar el crédito, porque le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

-Ohhh Inuyasha… no tenías porque….-sostuvo la canasta que con las flores. No estaban del todo estropeadas- Gracias…

Después de eso la chica se fue, tras haber rechazado con mucho esfuerzo las insistencias de la señora porque Inuyasha la ayudara a bajar cosas de la mudanza y la tarde paso tranquila.

Sentado en el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo, que el sostenía con ayuda del brazo del sofá, cambiaba monótonamente los canales de la televisión que tenía enfrente. Si un desconocido hubiera pasado por ahí, con algo de suerte solo habría pensado que estaba aburrido, pues una persona normal le habría rayado la cara con un marcador o un pintalabios.

Sus ojos miraban sin ganas la pantalla mientras que su mente revoloteaba alrededor de la imagen de una chica pelinegra de ojos expresivos y cálidos como el chocolate. No entendía que le pasaba, no estaba en el ser de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo, todo en ella le parecía bello: su piel, sus facciones, su cabello, su cuerpo. Eran solo detalles físicos, probablemente solo le atraía, ya luego se le pasaría.

"Y REPORTANDONOS DESDE TOKYO, LE DAMOS LAS ULTIMAS NOTICIAS. A CONTINUACION NUESTRA REPORTERA AKANE NOS DARA LAS NOTICIAS DE ULTIMO MINUTO. ADELANTE AKANE" se escuchaba la voz del reportero de mediodía mientras que en otra imagen aparecía la figura de una mujer atractiva y comenzaba a hablar "MUY BUENAS TARDES, GRACIAS NEJI POR SEDERME LA PALABRA. ESTA MAÑANA LO QUE PROMETIA SER UN DIA TRANQUILO SE VIO PERTURBADO ANTE UN JOVEN QUE CORRIA COMO LOCO Y SE ATRAVESO EN UNA AREA RESTRINGIDA PARA EL CRUCE PEATONAL, Y ES QUE EL JOVEN OCASIONO UN CHOQUE DE GRADO MINIMO A UNA FAMILIA DE TURISTAS. AFORTUNADAMENTE NO HUBO HERIDOS". "No puede ser, no puede ser" pensaba el chico. Se había dejado de andar flojeando y prácticamente había saltado para quedar más cerca del televisor. "LOS INVESTIGADORES SOSPECHAN QUE SE TRATABA DE UN LADRON QUE HABIA ASALTADO UN PUESTO AMBULANTE DE VERDURAS Y FRUTAS…

Apago la tele antes de que alguien de su familia lo reconociera en la tele por el incidente de la mañana. "Demonios" ahora tendría que buscar una nueva ruta que le permitiera llegar a la escuela sin que nadie lo reconociera.

Pasaron varios días después de eso, y Kagome no le dirigía la palabra ni por error a nadie. Se notaba a leguas que con muchas fuerzas el fastidioso de Kouga podía animarla, y aun qué posiblemente era lo mejor para ella, eso no hacía que Sango, Miroku ni Inuyasha se sintieran mejor. Estos dos últimos se habían vuelto muy amigos, tanto hasta el punto en que Inuyasha solía cubrir a su compinche cada vez que a la castaña le daban ataques de celos.

Hasta donde Inuyasha sabia, Kagome solía ir al invernadero. Casi siempre la veía regando las rosas blancas, cosa que el consideraba demasiado… perfecto. Las rosas blancas se caracterizan por ser sencillamente hermosas y puras, tal y como ella lo era, según su deducción.

-¿Qué es esto?-se quito un pétalo de rosa blanca que le había caído en la cabeza mientras caminaba.

Era la hora del descanso y como siempre Kagome había desaparecido. Miro a su alrededor y no había rosales ni nada parecido a una flor por ahí, solo el verde pasto y las hojas de los árboles que adornaban la preparatoria.

-¿Mi conciencia? – bromeo Miroku zorreando a un par de gemelas rubias que iban pasando por ahí.

-Dudo que este así de blanca y limpia – enfatizo en ambariano inspeccionando minuciosamente el pedacito de flor.

-Hola nenas – sonrió como tonto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Las muchachas que pasaban frente a ellos solo se miraron cómplices la una a lo otra y le sonrieron al libidinoso.

-Inuyasha… tengo algo que hacer – Miroku se puso de pie muy serio, a pesar de que Inuyasha sabia de antemano que era una mentira – Si Sango pregunta por mi… fui al invernadero a regar las plantas.

-Espero que con agua – musito con tono sarcástico viendo como su amigo caminaba hacia donde las gemelas, por no decir que casi corría tras ellas.

Otro pétalo cayó.

-¿Pero qué…?- miro hacia arriba y vio como otro pétalo descendía lentamente. Parecía un pequeño ángel que descendía lentamente para después chocar con su nariz. Tras analizar un poco más la situación, la hipótesis de Inuyasha fue: que los pétalos estaban cayendo desde aquella torre que tenía el reloj. "Qué extraño…" pensó - un segundo…

Era un día nuevo, por lo tanto, también era hora de poner su plan en marcha. Cuando sonó el timbre en la escuela que indicaba que era la hora del descanso, siguió sigilosamente a la chica que desparecía cada vez que te descuidabas, por supuesto, no sin antes inventarle una mentirota a Miroku para que no lo detuviera como solía hacerlo.

Escondido tras de una hilera de casilleros la vio abrir una puerta de madera añeja y entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Espero un rato para cerciorase de que la chica no se le atravesaría en el camino; cuando estuvo completamente seguro, entro el también.

Había una serie de antigüedades y artículos de limpieza, sin mencionar que el lugar era rico en polvo y telarañas que solo se pudieron ver cuando encendió la luz. En este cuarto había otra puerta, en la que dedujo Kagome había entrado, pues en esa habitación no había rastros de la chica. La abrió y a tan solo dos o tres pasos de el había unas escaleras de madera viejísimas, casi a punto de romperse, pero eso no lo intimidaba, así que subió valientemente entre la oscuridad hasta que fue demasiado alto y otra puerta se interpuso en su camino, solo que esta estaba semi-abierta. Cabía a la perfección. Entro intentando hacer el menor ruido, pero era imposible, pues no solo la puerta y las escaleras de madera eran viejas, el suelo también. Lo supo con los chillantes sonidos, así que mejor decidió inspeccionar primero: toda la maquinaria del reloj se hacía presente en su mirada y si te fijabas bien en la parte más alta de todo el cuarto había un circulo enorme en la pared, por donde posiblemente se mostraría la cara del reloj cuando alguien se acercara y por donde también se filtraba la luz de afuera. Fue por eso que pudo notar el tono azul lavanda del cual estaban pintadas las paredes y una mesita de madera y una silla enfrente de esta donde descansaba la pequeña figura de la chica. En la mesa había muchas rosas blancas, algunas desojadas y en la pared una ventanita pequeñita por donde entraba el aire. El misterio de los pétalos había sido descubierto.

Se sentía cada vez con menos fuerzas, a veces sentía que ya nada podía tener sentido. Su madre era la única persona que la conectaba a la vida, a su vida, y ahora que no estaba no quedaba nada de ella. El señor Naraku ni siquiera era su padre, era su padrastro. Nunca lo odio, pero eso no significaba que alguna vez hubiera sentido algún tipo de conexión paterna hacia él, sin embargo no comprendía por qué él la procuraba tanto, no solo como padrastro, parecía siempre querer algo mas de ella, pero no podía descifrar que era lo que el con tanto afán buscaba. Kikyou su hermana, ni siquiera había ido al funeral de su madre, y eso fue una acto que solo le confirmo que no podia contar demasiado con ella.

Aun en esa posición de tener acostada la cabeza sobre sus dos brazos, desaprisiono uno de estos para alcanzar un pequeño y gracioso estuchito color plateado adorando con detalles dorados y marrón rojizo. La abrió y de inmediato comenzó una tonada preciosa.

_Sin tu sonrisa en mi frente voy _

_Sin el calor de tus brazos estoy _

_Hoy que tu sonrisa se fue… _

_Siento que… mi presente también _

Inuyasha estaba pasmado, esa era la voz más clara y dulce que jamás había escuchado, ella podía realmente ser una gran cantante. Pensó en lo hermoso que sería si ellos dos tuvieran la oportunidad de cantar juntos, en un mismo escenario, y demostrando su amor sin pudor ante todos los espectadores. Compartiendo la misma sensación, el mismo aire, las mismas miradas, y si fuere posible, los mismos labios. Eso sí que sería bello.

Unos pasos a lo lejos lo alertaron, pero no podía correr hacia las escaleras, pues era de allá de donde se escuchaban, y tampoco considero razonable correr hacia donde la chica se encontraba. Su única alternativa era el hueco que se formaba entre la puerta y la pared y con un ágil salto, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que estuviera oculto tras el pedazo de madera que alguien había abierto.

-¿Puedo pasar?- se escucho una voz varonil, desconocida para él.

-Es su escuela, puede hacer con ella lo que le plazca- respondió secamente la muchacha mientras erguía su espalda pero no lo miraba. Estaba más ocupada perdiéndose en un punto indescifrable de la pared.

-Aun así… el ser cortes no te quita lo valiente- comento el hombre de elegante traje y lentes, en un doble sentido que hizo a la chica entender sin el más mínimo esfuerzo que no hablaba solo por él. Kagome se dio la vuelta y lo encaro.

-¿Necesita algo?-

-Necesito muchas cosas Kagome- se acerco a ella sin mirarla, mientras ella cautelosa, vigilaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Paro a un lado de la chica y poso su vista en la mesa, o mejor dicho en la cajita. La tonada aun estaba presente hasta que el hombre la cerro y la tomo en su mano inspeccionándola.

-Mi madre mando a hacerla para mí…-

-Naomi… Parecer que últimamente eso lo único que se interpone entre tu y yo – dijo en bajo tono, sin la mas mínima intención de ser escuchado.

-¿Disculpa? -

-¿tú crees que a tu madre le hubiera gustado esto?- pregunto el hombre cambiando de tema y con un tono un poco agrio y reclamador - dime, ¿a que te sabe actuar como has estado actuando…?

A Inuyasha no le pareció el tono en el que ese hombre le estaba hablando, ¿es que acaso no sabía por lo que la muchacha estaba pasando? ¿Encima se atrevía a regañarla?

Kagome sintió que las palabras del profesor Akitoki la asaltaban de nuevo y sus ojos no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas, mas ninguna la venció.

-Últimamente nada tiene sabor – respondió pensando en lo que habia dicho. Era verdad. Quiza se tratara solo de un estado psicológico y emocional, pero nada le sabia, ni bien ni mal, ni física ni mentalmente – Nada sabe a nada, nada huele a nada, nada se siente, se escucha, nada se ve con claridad –

-Pero… ¿Por qué? – insistió llegando al limite de su paciencia.

-Mi madre era lo último que me conectaba con la vida… ahora toda mi familia se ha ido. Ya no tengo nada que perder, ni alguien por quien vivir – soltó sin consideración a analizar sus palabras y el grado significativo que estas pudieran tener.

-¡Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo muchacha!- exploto el hombre de repente, pero la chica no se sorprendió-¿es que acaso no contamos Kikyou y yo? ¿No somos nada para ti?

-Con todo respeto, señor Naraku… - respondió la chica con un aire altivo - Usted ni siquiera es mi padre, y Kikyou no vino al funeral de su propia madre… dígame que clase de conexión familiar tenemos nosotros, y yo me retracto de lo que dije - el silencio de su padrastro fue más que suficiente y eso le dio el valor de ponerse de pie y arrebatarle de la mano su caja de música dispuesta a salir.

Ahora lo comprendía, se trataba del director, pero, ¿no se suponía que era su padre? Abandono el cuarto después de que ambos terminaron de discutir y salieron uno tras el otro, seguro que todos estaban por entrar a clases y por obvias razones no podía quedarse en ese lugar.

Las clases llegaron a su fin, como todos los días y ahora el aula entera se encontraba por salir.

-Inuyasha, ¿te molesta que te acompañe?-pregunto Kagome.

Inuyasha no se esperaba eso, pero por supuesto que no se negaría. Esta sería su oportunidad.

-En absoluto…-contesto sonriente mientras ella le devolvía una callada sonrisa.

Ahora caminaban juntos por la calle, en silencio. Todo ese mar de posibilidades que se había formado en su mente se fue por una coladera gigante al momento de la verdad. Pasaron frente a una florería y fue entonces cuando recordó.

-Oye, acabo de acordarme que… te debo una - rompió el silencio el chico mientras la chica volteaba a verlo con cara de confusión-Por lo de las flores que le "regale" a mi mamá- dijo con un tono irónico mientras Kagome sonreía y soltaba una risita - aunque debo confesarte que me sorprendiste, ¿Cómo sabias tu que yo quería darle un obsequio a mi mamá?

-Lo intuí - menciono mientras Inuyasha volteaba a verla con los ojos muy abiertos - y después te vi salir corriendo de la casa de tu mamá, y para ser franca, también me pareció de mal gusto lo que hiciste-confeso al final sonriendo traviesamente. Inuyasha solo suspiro aliviado.

-Bueno… solo quería agradecerte- menciono sin más y sin mirarla directamente.

-No hay de que - … - entonces… ¿acaso es correcto suponer que tu manera de agradecerme es espiándome y escuchando mis conversaciones privadas?

El muchacho se detuvo en seco y volteo a mirarla sorprendido. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. ¿Había algo que esa mujer no supiera?

-Eh… tu te… diste cuenta ¿eh?... – balbuceo el ambariano tratando de explicarse ante la chica que lo miraba expectante. No parecía molesta, pero eso no significaba que lo que hizo estuviera bien – Perdóname…es solo que…buscaba la oportunidad para agradecerte, pero… desapareces todo el tiempo y… Sango también esta preocupada. So-so-solo quería… -

-Oye, no estoy enojada-interrumpió la chica al ver que su acompañante comenzaba a sudar frio. Continúo caminando.

-Eso se nota, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor, es mas... voy a compensártelo- anuncio siguiéndole el paso.

En su mente ya se maquinaba un plan que prometía ser lo suficientemente bueno. Estaba decidido.

Kagome lo miro interesada arqueando una ceja.

-No puedo creer que hayas aceptado- volvió a repetir el chico desde su cómodo asiento y fijando su vista en ella.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero aquí estoy-respondió Kagome recordando como su amiga Sango le había insistido durante horas cuando le comento que el recién llegado estudiante la había invitado a salir.

Ella había dicho que le haría bien distraerse un poco y utilizo el arma más mortal de todas: su carita de perrito lastimado. Eso era jugar sucio, pero aun así, no cambiaba el hecho de que ahí estuviera ella.

-Aquí tienen, un bannanasplit para el joven y un helado de chocolate con helado de menta, disfruten…-interrumpió la mesera sonriendo coquetamente, tratando de engatusar a nuestro joven favorito, mas sin embargo Inuyasha ahora estaba interesado en su cita, no en tirarle la onda a la mesera de pechos gigantes.

-Esto es algo raro, yo le regalo flores a tu mamá y después me invitas a salir. Creo que voy a usar eso más seguido- rio Kagome de buena gana e Inuyasha el acompaño, aun que en el fondo no pareció agradarle la idea de que la chica saliera con otros.

¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Qué era lo que esa chica tenía que tanto lo atraía? Ni siquiera le había parecido la idea de que tuviera un club de fans, según su más grande y hasta ahora única fuente de información: Miroku. ¿Quiénes serian? ¿En qué clases irían? ¿En donde vivirían?

En su mente una infinita serie de preguntas se formulaba, hasta el punto de olvidar que tenía una cita.

"Inuyasha"

Como le gustaría pasar a la casa de todos esos tipos y darles un puñetazo en la nariz.

"Inuyasha"

En serio, es que como se atrevían a creerse a la altura de ella, digo, es que acaso no saben lo que una chica como ella en realidad necesitaba y merecía.

"Inuyasha"

¿Y qué onda con la inmortalidad del cangrejo? ¿Qué significaría? (esa es una pregunta real, si la responden no me awito)

"¿quieres de mi helado?"

¿Helado? ¿Quién querría helado en un momento como este? ¿Qué no veían que estaba con Kagome?

KAGOME… Es verdad estaba en una cita con Kagome. Volvió a la realidad para ver a la muchacha frente a el mirándolo algo extrañada.

-¿te sientes bien Inuyasha?- pregunto la chica-te hable y parecías estar en la luna…

-No perdón… estaba pensando en algo tonto- se disculpo torpemente- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-Te pregunte que si querías de mí helado…estabas mirándolo y pensé que querrías un poco-

-Oh eso, no no, estoy feliz con mi bannanasplit – trato de aligerar el ambiente con una sonrisa que fue correspondida "aunque no me molestaría".

- Y… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Kagome tratando de hacerse sentir menos incomoda; esa era la última vez que Sango la convencía de salir con una persona que apenas conocía - ¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres? ¿Tienes trabajo? Tú cuenta…

-Pues…-estaba realmente entusiasmado de que se interesara por su vida, sentía que últimamente su vida comenzaba a girar en torno a la de ella, comenzaba a sentirse como un perdedor - a cada rato que puedo voy a audicionar en los castings para que me descubran como cantante… - confeso mientras tomaba un gran bocado de esa combinación de plátano y helado.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- se carcajeo la chica realmente divertida, a Inuyasha también le pareció gracioso, pero cuando la pelinegra no dejo de reírse supo que algo andaba mal y la miro algo extrañado. La chica lo vio riéndose y al ver su expresión- Ohhh… lo dices en serio, perdón- se calló de súbito y ofreció su disculpa.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que no tengo madera para ser cantante?- le pregunto con un tono de fastidio pero se notaba a leguas que estaba bromeando.

-NOOO…como crees… es que yo…bueno, pensé que… estabas bromeando…y… -

Igual que la primera vez, la chica se había puesto nerviosa. Adoraba la forma en que se miraba cada vez que se ponía así: jugaba con su cabello, con los dedos, o con lo que hubiera más al alcance de sus manos. Sus ojos buscaban desesperados un punto en el que él no estuviera y su parte favorita, era el rubor que era tan fácil de aparecer en sus perfectas mejillas.

Después de eso, salieron de la heladería y se dirigieron al parque. Fue ahí donde Inuyasha le compro un algodón de azúcar a Kagome, que a pesar de que protesto, lo tuvo que aceptar, más que por ella por educación. Estuvieron toda la tarde platicando acerca de sus vidas. El descubrió que ella era huérfana de madre (aunque ya lo sabia) y no tenía contacto alguno con su padre por lo que tenía que vivir con su padrastro. También le pareció interesante la frialdad con la que se refería a su padrastro, como si no lo quisiera o como si no lo considerara importante en su vida.

Kagome realmente se estaba sintiendo más tranquila, hacia meses que no se sentía tan a gusto como ahora, y era precisamente con Inuyasha con quien se sentía en confianza. Descifro que era algo extraña, considerando que se conocían desde mes y medio, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan natural, era tan diferente a Kouga, no era ensimoso, era caballeroso – Kouga también lo era -, realmente gracioso y… ¿atractivo? Pues siempre supo que el hombre era guapo, pero solo hasta ahora se había dado la oportunidad a sí misma de verlo como en verdad era. Era alto, mucho, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que apenas y le llegaba a los hombros. Su cabello era tan negro como largo y su contextura no era de ser esbelto ni tampoco de mastodonte, era adecuado y un poco fornido y esa tez que tenía su piel pálida le daba un realce a sus ojos color de oro. Las facciones de su rostro eran rectas aun que algo aniñadas, por lo que su perfil era de gran belleza. "Todo un modelo" pensó, mientras se llevaba otro trozo de algodón de azúcar a los labios.

Mientras platicaban la tarde les fue cayendo encima hasta que casi se hizo de noche, así que muy a fuerzas, Inuyasha tuvo que ofrecer llevarla a su casa. Ella acepto sin chistar.

-Oye…- pregunto un chico de rubios cabellos y con un serio problema de acné sin creer lo que veía.

-¿Qué ocurre Zenki?-pregunto el muchacho de pequeños ojos con gafas y frenos en los dientes.

-¿Esa no es Kagome Higurashi?- pregunto desde la tienda de video juegos en la que estaban apuntando en dirección a la pareja de "enamorados" que esperaban a que el semáforo les diera el pase.

-¡Es cierto…! ¿Y ese quién es?- pregunto y exclamo mientras se acomodaba las gafas para ver mejor.

-Es Inuyasha Taisho, un chico nuevo que entro hace como un mes y medio a su salón- respondió el otro sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

-Gracias- había tenido una gran discusión interna consigo mismo entre sí decirlo o no, así que al final decreto que sería un buen principio para comenzar.

Seguro que hablando con ella podría ser más fácil hacerla sentir mejor, por no decir que lo había comprobado esa misma tarde. La había visto sonreír, platicar, incluso reírse y eso le hacía bien en momentos tan difíciles como ese. El no se imaginaba la vida sin su mamá. Seguramente el estaría tirado en la cama todavía comiendo chocolates hasta que sus dientes se perforaran; dirían que era gay pero que mas daba, cada quien tiene su forma de recibir el dolor. Por extraño que pareciera y aunque la idea le triturara el cerebro, debía admitir que Kouga tenía razón, esa mujer era más fuerte que ninguna otra que hubiera conocido.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por aceptar salir conmigo-menciono mirándola de la manera más sincera y ella no pudo hacer nada más que imitarlo.

Ese chico en realidad era lindo ¿Qué era lo que estaba agradeciendo? ¿Haber gastado dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo con ella?

-Aam… déjame ver si entendí, me estas agradeciendo por haberme invitado a salir… ¿Qué no debería ser al revés?

-Pues si pero…-hasta dialogar con ella encontraba difícil, aunque no le quitaba lo fascinante ¿Qué le había hecho esa muchacha? – Era la única forma que tenia de disculparme por haberme metido en lo que no me importa – dijo al fin – no debí hacerlo y la verdad es que me siento avergonzado por eso. Aunque aun así, no me explico cómo es que lograste adivinar que yo te había seguido – hablo mas para sí mismo y se rasco la cabeza.

Kagome sonrió.

-Solo pongo atención – presumió mientras el muchacho alzaba una ceja como mueca de confusión – tenias polvo en los zapatos y ese polvo solo lo he visto en ese lugar – respondió a la inarticulada pregunta del muchacho que solo sonrió.

Fue en eso cuando… "Wauw…'' pensó hipnotizada ante esa hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes. Parecía irradiar luz el muchacho. Un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante se a galopo en su pecho e hizo de sus mejillas un par de rosetones en forma de un corazón. Hubo un momento en el que el tiempo se le hizo eterno y perfecto, ahí justo así, con ese muchacho, en esa hora, en ese mismo lugar. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera mejorarlo, mas sin embargo…

-Ya llegamos – anuncio Inuyasha.

…Si había algo que pudiera arruinarlo.

-Ahhh…ohhh…-trato de responder la chica algo atolondradamente – Mu… muchas gracias, por traerme, por la maravillosa tarde, gracias- fue lo único y lo último que atino a decir, pues no había encontrado otra manera de agradecer desde que pisaron la fachada de la casa y se sintió atrapada entre Inuyasha y la puerta cerrada.

- Bueno entonces, de nada por traerte, de nada por la maravillosa tarde, de nada – mientras escondía sus manos en lo bolsillos de sus "desgastados" jeans e inclinaba un poco el torso hacia la chica.

Ella solo sonrió soltando una tímida pero graciosa risa que lo hizo sentir tan bien. Se sintió tan importante, su risa era algo simplemente bello y no cualquiera podía sacarle aquella melodía que sus labios entonaban, y el, ahí como si nada, podía hacerla reír como si fuera algo de todos los días.

Como tenia la mirada cínicamente fija en ella y ella también lo estaba mirando, pudo notar aun en la naciente oscuridad el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Sonrió aun más, cuando caminaban juntos rumbo a la casa se le a figuro ver un par de rosados corazones en estas. El pensamiento de que fuera por él lo embargo y lo hizo inflar el pecho sintiéndose lo mejor del mundo.

Este juego de miradas la estaba poniendo nerviosa, no paraba de mirarla y ella de estúpida no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos color del oro. La tenían atrapada en un laberinto, pero al parecer ni ella misma quería salir.

-¿Te digo algo?-

Su voz ronca y dulce causo que varios escalofríos recorrieran su menuda espalda. Se sentía tan menuda que ni siquiera respondió

-Sonriendo te vez más bella que llorando – soltó sin pudor.

Sus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos grandes y brillosos, casi filosos y sus labios se abrieron solo un poco, pero si lo suficiente como para invitarlo.

El deseo poder tocarlos, acariciarlos y probarlos, mientras ella solo respondía de la única forma que ella sabia: sus mejillas se volvieron dos tomates fosforescentes en la oscuridad.

Balbuceo algunas cosas inentendibles y como pudo trato de no caer al suelo, pues en ese momento era víctima de piernas flaqueantes aguda.

-Adiós- y sin permiso alguno, se acerco a la chica y deposito en su sonrojada mejilla un tierno beso. Su mejilla estaba al rojo vivo, casi hirviendo y él se preocupo, quizá tendría fiebre y el de cachondon como si fuera de lo más normal – ¿te encuentras bien?

- Mmm… si-i – la pregunta había interrumpido esa hermosa sensación que era tenerlo cerca, pero sabía que mejor era contestar, nunca le había gustado que la gente se preocupara demasiado por ella, o por lo menos, no desde hace mucho… - so… solo me sentí ma… reada por un momento. Creo que lo mejor será que me… que me vaya a dormir – se sentía tan torpe, todo eso lo dije tartamudeando y tan te deprisa que tuvo que reírse unas cuantas veces para que él no se diera cuenta de que en esos momentos la razón de su nerviosismo era él y solo él.

Después de un segundo "adiós" dicho al unísono por los dos, la chica solo tuvo que esperar a ver que el muchacho entrara sano y salvo a la casa de al lado. Aun con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, busco el picaporte de esta, cosa que no fue sencilla. Cuando logro abrir la casa estaba en penumbras. Eso le recordaba a los 5 días después del velorio que fue organizado para su mamá; sintió un dolor punzar su pecho y tuvo que llevarse una mano al corazón para intentar tranquilizarlo y soportar el dolor. Las palabras del profesor Akitoki la atormentaban cada vez que pensaba en aquellos días, y es que es cierto. Los demás no pueden ni siquiera imaginarse cómo se siente uno tras una perdida tan grande como esa, aunque traten de darte consuelo. Hay muchos que se atreven a decir que lo más doloroso seguramente es el velorio, y aun más el entierro, y no es verdad. Duelen mas los días cotidianos, esos días en que lo más común era ver a esa persona junto a ti y que a veces llegaste a tomarlo como si no tuviera importancia. Ahora, tienes tanta ganas de ver a esa persona, tienes sed de estar junto a ella y tienes unas ansias tremendas de abrazarla, de estrecharla entre tus brazos, de hacerla saber que para ti es la persona más importante de todas, pero jamás lo podrás hacer.

Aun con la mano en el pecho encontró el switch de la luz y lo activo. La casa se ilumino por completo y ella tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse al aumento de luminosidad.

Cuando entraron para dejarla en la entrada de la puerta, ella no había visto el lujoso auto negro azulado de su padrastro, así que tuvo que asumir que él no estaba. Si estaba en otro lugar seguramente habría ido a algún lugar para almorzar así que no se molesto en preparar la cena como solía hacerlo. Camino escaleras arriba y entro a su habitación para poder ducharse.

Podría sonar tonto y ridículo, pero durante toda la ducha estuvo pensando en el pelinegro de dorados ojos y sonrisa Colgate que la habían cautivado esa tarde. Recorrió su cabello con las manos empapadas de agua y shampoo y trato de comparar su cabello con la cabellera del chico. La de él era mucho más larga que la de ella y tenía un aroma distinto, por supuesto, mas varonil, más fresco y hasta cierto punto inquietante. Se enjuago el tumulto de espuma que tenia encima, mientras pensaba que si toda esa espuma fuera dinero seguramente sería la chica más rica en todo Tokio. Ver la espuma desaparecer por la coladera la recordó lo que su madre solía decir "El dinero es como la espuma: por más fácil que llegue, aun mas fácil se va". Rio entre dientes mientras acomodaba la diminuta toalla y la doblaba por encima de sus pechos. Era la primera vez que reía recordando a su mami desde hace un mes y medio.

Acostado sobre la cama, boca arriba, vestido solo con uno pantalones de lana deportivos y con su aun no muy desarrollado, pero aplánate torso pálido descubierto se encontraba el chico que en ese momento ocupaba la mente de Kagome. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto x de su inexplicable techo, pero él no lo miraba. En su mente solo cabía la imagen de la preciosa pelinegra que, hasta ahora se daba cuenta, sin querer le estaba robando el corazón ¿Cómo? Jjmm… quien sabe… el solo sabía que quería verla, incluso su madre se había preocupado por el cambio de actitud tan repentino de su hijo menor. Decía notarlo más distraído, de mejor humor y parecía no estar muy preocupado en cuanto a su alimentación… ¿sería cierto? ¿Habría cambiado? A él no le parecía así, pero es que hasta Miroku comenzaba a darle palmaditas y codazos cada vez que los profesores le soltaban un sermón por su falta de atención y su poco rendimiento en clases. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda, ahora se ponía a analizar todo, ahora todas las piezas concordaban, ahora habría los ojos… Estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado, y de una persona que ni siquiera conocía demasiado.

-Kagome – ronroneo rodándose en la mullida cama, quedando de lado y mirando hacia la ventana. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora ante la magnífica visión. Era ella, era Kagome, su ventana estaba semi abierta y sin las cortinas moradas interponiéndose en la vista, así que pudo verla sin problema alguno. Estaba sentada en la cama cepillando su cabello, húmedo al parecer. El cuarto estaba prácticamente en penumbras y si no fuera por aquella lamparita de noche probablemente no vería nada. Noto el desgano en sus facciones y en sus movimientos al dejar el peine que recorría sus oscuros y azulados cabellos.

Después de haber durado así un buen rato, se dio por vencida, jamás podría hacerlo de la misma forma en que su mamá lo hacía, así que deposito la peineta en la pequeña mesita de noche que había junto a su cama. Sintió una brisa helada recorrerla y con ella, un tumulto de recuerdos se abalanzo sobre ella, como un cazador a su presa. Recuerdos tristes, alegres, coloridos, tenebrosos, malos, buenos…de todos. Solo sintió como un nudo se iba amarrando sin piedad en su garganta como si tratase de asfixiarla. Noto la mueca que inconscientemente había formado su boca y las malditas lagrimas emprender su pequeño y vacio camino por sus mejillas. Como le gustaría estar en ese momento junto a Inuyasha.

Vio diamantes deslizarse por lo pómulos femeninos y no lo pensó dos veces antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana y abrirla.

-¡Kagome!… - la llamo desde su ventana, que estaba solo como un metro y medio separada de la de ella. La miro voltear con la evidencia de tristeza en los ojos y un aire de confusión. Abrió más los ojos al encontrarlo. Salto hacia la ventana y la abrió completamente mientras intentaba desaparecer las lagrimas con la palma de su mano - ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te encuentras bien?

-No tengo nada…sniff…estoy bien… - respondió la chica.

-¿Bien?- por obvias razones no le creyó: primero, porque limpiarse las lágrimas de las mejillas era inútil. Segundo, porque sollozaba y su voz estaba quebrada. Tercera la mueca de sus adorables labios y el modo en que el inferior temblaba. Cuarta, porque simplemente no se le daba la gana creer que estaba bien -¿No me lo vas a decir? – pregunto con un raro tono que confundió a Kagome, mas sin embargo, ella no respondió – Bien… - susurro el chico, mas para el que para ella.

-¿! Qu…que, que estás haciendo! – pregunto/exclamo la chica al ver que el muchacho se sujetaba de la gruesa rama de un árbol que se encontraba en el patio de su, ahora mas convencida que nunca, chiflado vecino.

-Si no quieres confesar… - dijo deslizándose por el improvisado tronco y saltando hacia el barandal de la ventana de ella, cosa que ocasiono un gritito ahogado por parte de Kagome, pero a fin de cuentas, el chico estaba parado en el cuarto de Kagome con las manos en la cintura – te torturaré hasta que confieses – decreto con una expresión acusadora aunque divertida.

-¿Qué? - pregunto la muchacha haciendo una mueca ten exagerada que hasta el temió que se lastimara los pómulos - ¿Quién te crees? ¿Verdugo del santo oficio? Vete de aquí antes de que te metas en problemas.

-¿Qué problemas? – quiso saber con un tono burlón - ¿Que tu padrastro llegue…? Estoy seguro de que no entraría a tu habitación sin tocar antes, así que puedo esconderme en tu baño. - vio a la chica rolar los ojos - ¿Qué tu… novio… - sintió la dificultad para separar los labios y los dientes al decir la ultima palabra, pero su orgulloso ser no le permitiría demostrarlo. Al menos eso creía -…Kouga venga y me golpee con la antena de un carro, no creo que se lo permitas a menos que quieras estar velando su sueño durante semanas en un frio hospital. –

Kagome sintió su rostro contraerse y su labio inferior luchaba con ella por no temblar, la hacía sentirse delatada y el nudo que sentía en la garganta no era de mucha ayuda. Mas lagrimas se deslizaron cuesta abajo por sus mejillas.

Trago saliva ruidosamente y por fin levanto la mirada, desafiándolo con esta, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultar su naciente ira, era notable que estaba a punto de estallar, pues la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba precipitadamente le decía más que mil palabras, y el no pudo evitar mirar exactamente ahí, por mas inapropiado y poco romántico que sonara. Ella por fin hablo.

-En primer lugar… Kouga no es mi novio… - no supo cómo pero se las ingenio para contestar. Le pareció sorprendente considerando que sentía que el aire pesaba kilos y que con cada inhalación sentía una piedra gigante y pesada atorarse en su pecho – en segundo lugar, tu no conoces a Naraku – esto lo murmuró con el tono más amenazante que sus temblorosos labios le permitían entonar, por lo que se sintió ridícula – y en tercer lugar… si tu llegas si quiera a tocar a Kouga… - ahora se sintió aun más ridícula que antes, su voz se había quebrado a la mitad de la última frase.

Los dientes de Inuyasha rechinaron, ocasionando que su mandíbula se moviera peculiarmente y con esto que el rostro de Kagome lo mirara confundida y compungida, pero sin perder su posición de estar a la defensiva, como si quisiera crear una barrera entre ellos dos y así poder mantenerlo al margen. Esto hizo que ardiera en deseos de acercarse a ella, más de lo autorizado por la moral y la sociedad, para probarle que no había nada… absolutamente nada que pudiera impedir que él se acercara a ella, pues lamentablemente para él lo inalcanzable le parecía irresistible. Como pudo, se mantuvo plantado en su lugar.

-Lo amas… – susurro muy despacio, más que para ella para si mismo y la miro tan directamente que ella temió que pudiera desnudarla con la mirada.

-¿Y si así fuera? ¿Qué? ¿Eh? – volvió a desafiar descaradamente, tratando de mostrarse valiente. Mientras Inuyasha no descubriera que se sostenía a duras penas de uno de los bordes de la cama todo estaría bien - ¿Qué crees que podrías hacer tu al respecto?

Lo vio desviar el rostro, y comenzar a examinar la habitación con suma cautela. Sinceramente dudaba que la aun infantil habitación suya pudiera tener algo que le interesase, pero no perdió de vista ningún detalle. Miro su endemoniadamente atractivo reflejo en el espejo de su buro color madera natural, lo vio examinar con suma cautela las blancas paredes de su cuarto, que ahora se veían cafés debido a la poca iluminación. No dejo pasar el color azul marino muy oscuro de las colchas de su cama y hasta el último volvió a mirarla pero esta vez su mirada reflejaba que había algo que él se moría de ganas por decirle.

No pudo controlarse más, ¿Quién se creía ella para desafiarlo de esa manera? ¿Quién se creía ella para tratar de impedir que entrara en su vida tal y como ella lo había hecho inconscientemente en la suya? ¿QUIEN SE CREIA ELLA…PARA SER… ENDEMONIADAMENTE HERMOSA Y ESPECIAL, Y MOSTRASE TAN IMPOSIBLE ANTE EL?

Kagome retrocedió cinco torpes pasos hasta toparse contra la puerta, mientras que a Inuyasha no le costó más de tres pasos alcanzarla y así poder acorralarla entre la puerta y el, colocando descaradamente los brazos en sus costados, enjaulándola en una celosa prisión.

Sintió el aliento del muchacho bañarle el rostro y el cuello. No pudo evitar comparar la sensación con la de estar en un sauna endemoniadamente caliente. El tragar de su saliva fue tan ruidoso que sintió vergüenza. Si fuera más débil seguro que se habría desmayado o se habría vomitado en el peor de los casos, así que tuvo que agradecerle hasta al mismo Zeus por que el no la miraba, tenía la vista soldada al suelo y eso le dio un poco mas de valor, aun que no era demasiado.

-Kagome…- susurro el muchacho con tanta dedicación en cada silaba que la chica se sintió tan… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Tan deleitada, tan dichosa a pesar de tener los nervios a flor de piel, tan importante, tan única, tan… tan… tan e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-a.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? – Pregunto el muchacho - ¿Por qué no puede ser como cuando estoy con otras chicas? ¿Por qué cuando te vas siento que quiero verte? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente hermosa? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? – por fin alzo la vista y se encontró con la de ella a escasos centímetros. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados, un rubor que parecía ser más de fiebre que de vergüenza y de nuevo los labios entre abiertos. Se miraba realmente adorable y el no pudo evitar sentir ternura, así como tampoco pudo evitar que una de sus manos se amoldara en la caliente mejilla femenina, pequeña en comparación con su mano - ¿Por qué odio tanto verte junto a ese sarnoso de Kouga? – Su pulgar se movió acariciando su cara y sintió a la chica temblar bajo su palma - ¿Por qué… - susurro bajando el rostro, acercándolo al de ella – siento…

"¿Q-qu-que estaba haciendo?" se preguntó al ver el rostro de Inuyasha entre penumbras acercándose lentamente al suyo, con la vista fija en lo que asumió serian sus labios. El pecho comenzó a dolerle aun más de lo que antes le había dolido. Seguramente su corazón estaba dando más de lo que sería debido ante un análisis cardiaco saludable. " ! REACCIONA, REACCIONA ¡" murmuro una vocecita pequeñita en su cabeza, pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar? ¿Qué debía hacer?

"EMPUJALO"

No podía, sus brazos estaban estrictamente pegados a sus costados, como si una cadena metafórica los hubiera aprisionado.

"APARTATE"

Tampoco era posible, si daba un paso caería de bruces contra el suelo, e Inuyasha no le pondría sencilla la huida, de eso estaba segura.

"GOLPEALO"

Las manos le sudaban, como si de mantequilla derretida se tratara y muy a fuerzas podía sentir los dedos en los manos. Eso no la ayudaba mucho para formar un puño. Sus brazos seguían sujetos a ella.

Estaban cada vez más cerca y ella solo podía pensar en su traicionero cuerpo, que solo en momentos tan importantes como esos se negaba a obedecer, o esa sería la excusa que usaría el día de mañana, cuando ambos tuvieran que verse y platicar del asunto, llegando al acuerdo de que no hablarían de eso nunca más y que no harían nada al respecto.

Apenas pudo terminar de pensar, cuando sintió los labios de Inuyasha hundirse en lo suyos en un encuentro cálido y seguro que mientras avanzaba se volvía más osado y exigente

No sabía que estaba haciendo, solo sentía los suaves y cálidos labios de ella bajo los suyos, saciando así la sed que tuvo en muchas ocasiones de probarlos. Para su sorpresa, era tal y como lo había imaginado, de hecho, era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. Eran dulces y tibios, de esos que solo encuentras en las cursis novelas, en esas que jamás creyó cuando decían que besar era la sensación más bella de todas. Ahora le debía una disculpa a Shakespeare. Dos pequeñas manos se posaron sobre su pecho, ejerciendo presión, pero esta era tan tenue, que le costó trabajo averiguar que lo que ella quería era apartarlo. "Ah no, eso sí que no", pensó buscando el camino a su cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí, dejándola arqueada y pegada a su cuerpo, como si atrás de ella hubiera un acantilado y el trataba a toda costa de que ella no cayera en el. Un acantilado de realidad.

Sentía todo el cuerpo completamente aguado, había intentado apartarlo sin éxito alguno y por si fuera poco, el la había hecho prisionera en la cárcel de su cuerpo y de sus brazos. Sintió una gran oleada de calor peinarle el estomago y conforme avanzaba todo se iba haciendo más grande. Después, sintió cosquillas en todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. La sensación era tan hermosa e increíble como perturbadora e inexplicable, ¿en serio estaba pasando? ¿Sería posible? Digo, si bien es cierto ese no era su primer beso, pero jamás había sentido ni la quinta parte de lo que sentía ahora, justo con él, con Inuyasha. Aun no le correspondía el beso, pero ya estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Abrió un poco más la boca, tratando de concederle al muchacho el permiso que el mismo había usurpado, pero en cuanto sintió su aliento en la garganta…todo fue tan increíble e irreal. Todo se volvió negro a su alrededor y perdió conocimiento sobre su cuerpo.

La sintió repentinamente más pesada, no demasiado, ¿a quién engañaba? Esa chiquilla pesaba lo mismo que una pluma, pero eso no hizo que dejara de estar alerta. Ya no la sentía despierta y tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. A regañadientes se separo de sus labios para darle una pequeña inspección. "DEMONIOS" pensó al encontrarla desmayada entre sus brazos. Aun con el susto a flor de piel, no pudo evitar que una sensación de ternura se adueñara de él. Esa mujer era la cosa más tierna y delicada que jamás había conocido, y mucho menos tenido entre sus brazos. "Parece una muñeca" se dijo a si mismo mentalmente mientras la tomaba en brazos y la conducía a su cama, en donde la deposito con la misma delicadeza con la que alguien deposita una escultura de porcelana en el más duro concreto.

Estaba a punto de arroparla, pero se quedo a la mitad del camino. El un sonido parecido al de un cristal haciéndose añicos contra el suelo y unas escandalosas pisadas provenientes del otro lado de la puerta lo pusieron alerta con sus cinco sentidos. "El señor Naraku" fue lo primero que pensó. El picaporte tenia seguro, lo cual solo lo pudo aliviar por unos cuantos momentos. Podía escuchar como si alguien se tambaleara, chocando contra las paredes, tirando todo lo que a su paso se presentará, eso sin mencionar que los zapateaba fuertemente, al parecer con intención de subir las escaleras.

El sonido del picaporte tratando de ser despojado de ese seguro le recomendó que lo mejor sería salir de ahí, pero… ¿Cómo? Le había resultado de lo más sencillo llegar desde su habitación a la de ella, pero bajo las circunstancias, estaba seguro de que no le daría tiempo suficiente para llegar a su habitación sin quedar comprometedoramente descubierto. Esconderse era su única alternativa si no quería si no arruinar esa maravillosa noche durmiendo en prisión, además, ¿Qué tal si no se trataba del padrastro de Kagome? Lo mejor sería cuidarla ¿no? Todo esto lo pensó en media fracción de segundo, abalanzándose sobre el armario que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada del baño, justo a tiempo para que la puerta se abriera y dejara entrar al tambaleante ser.

Sentía el suelo moverse bajo sus pies, y todo lo que veía limitaba a convertirse en borrones cada vez que volteaba la cabeza para ver a su alrededor. Como pudo, se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hijastra; SU hijastra, eso significaba que era SUYA y de nadie más, y planeaba que fuera así para SIEMPRE. Y pensar que el tonto enamorado de Kouga mantenía la esperanza de que lo cambiara para quedar en el salón de ella, ¿para qué? ¿Para que ella descubriera lo atractivo, joven y encantador que era? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO. No estaba dispuesto a compartirla nunca con nadie, hasta cuando su madre le demostraba cuanto la amaba se sentía tan celoso, ni siquiera le agradaba la idea de que la muchacha le hiciera cariñitos ni a los perros, razón por la cual Shippo había ido a dar a la perrera, supuestamente por que había mordido a uno de los vecinos. La encontró tendida sobre la cama, cubierta tan solo de la cintura para abajo por las mantas y con los brazos alzados cerca de su cabeza que mantenía ladeada en la almohada volteando hacia el escritorio. Se acerco lo mas sigilosamente que pudo, a pesar de que sus torpes pasos no ayudaban demasiado, pero aun así, logro sentarse adecuadamente sobre el borde de la cama, apoyando su brazo en el blando colchón dejando atrapada a la bella durmiente, sin tener la más remota idea de que estaba siendo vigilado por un par de ojos ambarianos desde el armario que en las puertas tenia rendijas.

La estudio minuciosamente mientras que con el brazo que tenia libre acariciaba el plano vientre de esta, pasando sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo, deleitándose ante la firmeza de este. Vio su rostro, angelical sin lugar a dudas, la tenue luz de la lamparita de noche era poca en comparación con la que ella emanaba naturalmente. Noto sus labios ligeramente hinchados, con un color más intenso que el que en realidad solían tener y sus febriles y coloradas mejillas. Sintió su estomago revolverse por alguna razón que no pudo descifrar, se sentía molesto, como si por alguna razón fuera a perderla. Aun recordaba como toda la tristeza, todo ese coraje, el enojo y el deseo de venganza que había albergado contra su, alguna vez, amada esposa, se lo había llevado el viento para convertirlo todo en olas del mar al ver por primera vez a la dulce bebe. Era la cosa más hermosa de todas, era todo lo que siempre amo de su mujer, antes de que lo engañara con otro hombre. Era el amor que sintió, era la pureza que vio, era la ternura que lo baño, era todo eso y mucho mas. Era su mujer, pero sin la manchas de su impureza.

Escondido, guardando el mayor recato posible y sin atreverse siquiera a respirar para no ser descubierto, se extraño de la actitud que tomaba aquel hombre sobre su hijastra. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Acariciar de esa manera a un miembro de tu familia se consideraba un sacrilegio, algo demasiado comprometedor, aun que claro, no había que ser un genio para saber que ese hombre había tenido una agitada noche de copas y por lo tanto no estaba en su sano juicio. Aun así si se mantuvo atento a cualquier cosa, se expondría a sí mismo si era necesario, no le importaría pudrirse en la cárcel con tal de proteger a la que ahora se daba cuenta, era lo que más quería en el mundo. Vio un leve resplandor descender por la mejilla de aquel hombre mientras se inclinaba hacia la muchacha para depositar un beso en su frente ¿estaba llorando? Se pregunto mientras fruncía el entrecejo y torcía la nariz ¿Por qué sería? ¿Es que acaso en esta casa habría alguien que no llorara?

No se inmuto ante las lágrimas que se espaciaron silenciosamente sobre sus mejillas, ¿a quién le importaba? A menos que hubiera alguien escondido en el armario, no habría forma de que alguien lo viera, además, el tenia sus razones, razones más que suficientes para él y en las que era preferible que nadie metiera la nariz. Su Kagome estaba creciendo, cada día más y más, le parecía que era ayer cuando la veía nadar desnuda junto con su primogénita, Kikyou. Ella también era hermosa, muchos solían decir que de las dos, Kikyou era la más bonita, pero él no podía hacer otra cosa más que verla como una hija, mientras que la otra, que no tenía su sangre y no tenia ninguna relación paterna con él era la imagen de la mujer que el más amo. Y ahora… ella estaba creciendo, dentro de poco cumpliría dieciocho, ya no habría nada que pudiera retenerla a su lado. Y si ella se enamoraba de alguien, se fuera de la casa y se casara… ¿Qué sería de el? Eso lo concluyo apenas ese mismo día, mientras miraba la boleta de sus calificaciones y se daba cuenta de cuantos años habían pasado ya. No quería alejarse de ella, no quería dejar de ser parte de su vida, a pesar de que sabía que desde hace un mes y medio que no lo era, pero retenerla bajo su techo le daba cierto derecho sobre ella.

Fue consciente de que estaba dormida, así que abrió los ojos lentamente, a pesar de que no los sentía cansados. Examino su cuarto como si temiera que algo estuviera diferente, pues así lo sentía. Nada. No había nada que no estuviera igual que como lo había dejado la noche anterior. Su despertador no había sonado para despertarla y hasta la ventana seguía abierta. Notar esto último hizo que la chica recordara que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Emitió un gemido de horror y vergüenza mientras sentía que su rostro comenzaba a subir de temperatura. Inuyasha la había besado, era lo único que le quedaba totalmente claro. Eso y que se había desmayado. "Dios… que vergüenza" pensó mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Sintió algo pesado en su vientre, cosa que la hizo voltear a ver de qué se trataba. ¿Qué hacia un brazo posado en su estomago? Y lo más importante… ¿de quién era? Volteo el rostro lentamente tratando de transmitirse a sí misma buenos deseos, pero todo ese esfuerzo que empleo para tranquilizarse se fue por el caño cuando vio al dueño pertenecía ese brazo.

El chico acostado a un lado de ella dormía como una piedra sujetándola desde la cintura, como si de un oso Teddy se tratara. Tomo tanto aire como sus pulmones se lo permitieron para después…

-¡!

Dos jóvenes, uno chico de cabello largo y oscuro con ojos color ámbar, con una mano roja tatuada en la mejilla y un chichón en la cabeza, caminaba junto a una muchacha de cabello aun más oscuro que el suyo con una cara que detonaba lo realmente apenada que se sentía. El muchacho caminaba con una cara de despreocupado y satisfacción, en cambio, la chica mantenía el puño de su mano aferrado a su boca, tratando de ocultar lo mal que se sentía.

-¿Te duele mucho? – pregunto la chica realmente preocupada sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Para nada – murmuro sonriente y triunfador volteándola a ver.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí alterarme tanto – se disculpo la muchacha, tratando de que su voz no le fallara, como solía hacerlo en ocasiones como esa. Cometió un error al voltearlo a ver, así que tuvo que alejar la mirada.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-No te disculpes, esto fue mi culpa – miro hacia el frente, en donde se posaba la academia imponente frente a ellos – te prometo que seré mas cuidadoso para la próxima – decreto mientras la tomaba de la mano. La sintió detenerse tras él, por lo que tuvo que darse media vuelta para encontrarla totalmente turbada. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora?

-Próxima – repitió valientemente sin apartar la mirada de la de el - ¿y qué te hace pensar que habrá otra próxima vez?

-¿No la habrá? – pregunto mientras daba el paso que lo separaba de ella. La vio abrir más los ojos y tragar saliva ruidosamente. Su silencio fue mas que suficiente para depositar un suave y tierno beso en sus labios entre abiertos.

La beso tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, y cuando por fin logro mentalizar lo que había pasado su cara se torno roja, pero no por vergüenza, por primera vez enrojecía por que estaba enojadísima.

Se arrepintió de lo que había hecho al ver la cara enrojecida de su acompañante y fue ahí cuando la frase ''piernas para que las quiero'' cobro vida adueñándose de su cuerpo, alejándose a toda velocidad de la muchacha.

No dudo ni un segundo antes de echarse a correr tras el, soltando una sarta de obscenidades, desahogando así su muy avergonzada alma.

-Uuuf… vaya… esa chica si que sabe correr – se dijo a si mismo mientras buscaba el camino hacia su casillero – un poco mas rápido y me deja infértil – un escalofrió recorrió sin piedad su amplia espalda de solo pensar en eso.

-Te dije que no te metieras con Enju – menciono una voz muy conocida para el.

-No estoy hablando de Enju, Miroku, estoy hablando de Kagome – le respondió de mala gana a su libidinoso amigo, quien le seguía el paso por los pasillos de la interminable academia - ¿Cómo te fue con el par de gemelas ayer?

-Ohhh – respondió Miroku con un tono realmente sarcástico y divertido – hablando de eso… ¿Qué tal tu cita anoche, mmm…? – Inuyasha se detuvo a verlo con una cara que destilaba sorpresa y frustración. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí sin estar familiarizado con la situación habría concluido que estaba a la mitad de una parálisis facial - ¿Qué? Sango me lo cuenta todo.

'' ¡Sango!'' pensó mientras intentaba hacerse sentir menos tonto de lo que ya se sentía. Claro, era obvio, en esa preparatoria los chismes corrían como pan caliente y la mitad de ese trabajo se lo debían a Sango, mientras que la otra mitad era culpa de Miroku. Ese par… de seguro se citaban cada dos semanas para intercambiar información acerca de los estudiantes de la academia y así ver cual era el mejor chisme para arrasar el mes próximo. Redirigió su marcha hacia su casillero que a se podía ver a tan solo unos metros de distancia, olvidando por completo el enojo que había sentido en un principio.

-Espero que llevaras puesta tu camiseta que dice ´´ ME IMPORTA UN SOBERANO CACAHUATE LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE MIROKU ACERCA DE EL CLUB DE FANS DE KAGOME, YO SALGO CON QUIEN SE ME DA LA GANA ¿Y…?´´ - comento indignado el ojiazul al sentir que sus advertencias habían sido ignoradas por su compinche

-Ayyy, por favor Miroku – respondió enfadado Inuyasha llegando a su casillero mientras intentaba despojarlo de su seguro. Como tenia tan buena suerte, le habían asignado el mas mañoso de todos los seguros a si que probablemente tardaría un poco.

- Te lo digo hermano, ya todos en la escuela están hablando de ti, los del club de fans ni se diga. Te daría una ligera reseña de sus comentarios pero mi mami me dijo que no dijera esas palabras

-Vamos Miroku, no seas tan exagerado, nada malo va a pasar – dijo encontrando la manera de arreglar el seguro que había entre sus manos y disponiéndose a abrirlo – tu piensas de esa manera por que eres de la clase de chicos que pueden meterse en ese tipo de problemas, en cambio yo soy mas precavido – apenas estaba abriendo el casillero – Te lo aseguro, NADA MALO VA A PAS… -

Demasiado tarde…

No había ni terminado de abrir el maldito casillero cuando de la nada ¡SPLASH! Un líquido pegajoso color verde chillante lo baño por completo. Después vinieron plumas, cascaras de huevos triturados, tierra, basura de sacapuntas y un sinfín de cosas mas formaron parte de la pesada broma en la que había caído tan fácil e inocentemente. Solo vio el rostro de su ´´amigo´´ contrayéndose demasiado mientras posaba los brazos sobre su definido estomago, doblando el cuerpo para emitir unos escandalosos ´´ ¡JA JA JA!´´.

Los flashes de las cámaras y de los celulares no pasaron desapercibidos, así como tampoco el enorme cartelón que se que se extendió a hacia abajo desde su casillero, con el mensaje escrito en, terroríficamente, enormes letras.

**Bienvenido a nuestra lista negra. Prepárate para ser realmente miserable Taisho.**

**ATTE. EL CLUB ´´HIGURASHI'S TEMPLE''**

´´Maldición´´ pensó mientras caminaba hacia su aula. No le había dado aquella paliza que se había prometido darle, pues el muy atrevido no solo era un abusivo, sino que también se podía convertir en la competencia del correcaminos… en serio, si el y el coyote se confabularan, seguro podrían atrapar al dichoso pajarraco astuto. Tan entretenida estaba con sus pensamientos que solo cuando volvió a la realidad fue consciente de las miradas y de los murmullos que se materializaban por donde ella pasaba. Escucho risitas, cuchicheos y refunfuños. También pudo ver miradas de desdén y desilusión. Las primeras de chicas y las segundas de chicos. Aun sin comprender, logro ver a Inuyasha pasar por donde ella iba, bañado en materia desconocida y que procuraba que no le fuera nunca conocida. Camino la poca distancia que los separaba, por no decir que corrió y al llegar hasta el lo miro confundida.

-Pe… pero… que…cuando…como – fueron las únicas cosas que pudo vocalizar.

-¡KAAAAAGOOOOOOMEEEEEEE! –

Dio un respingo al escuchar gritar a Kouga su nombre. Giro sobre sus talones para encontrarse con un Kouga que irradiaba ira por donde fuera que lo miraras. Sus brazos cruzados, su ceño fruncido, la forma en la que sus fosas nasales se habrían y se cerraban precipitadamente, todo en el destilaba y apestaba a ira y rabia contenidas. Eran casi palpables. Fue en eso cuando todo comenzó a tener su lugar: Inuyasha estaba en la mitad de una de las bromas más pesadas de la historia de esa academia. Kouga estaba que echaba humo por la boca y las orejas. Anoche había tenido una cita con Inuyasha. Sango lo sabía.

Sumo todo eso solo para descubrir que estaba metida en un gran problema, en fin, ¿quien dijo que amar era fácil?

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Otra vez cap.3

Golpeteo con la yema de los dedos de manera aburrida la mesa en la que se encontraba desde hacia 35 minutos, pero con la mirada fija en la gran ventana que se encontraba justo a su izquierda. Una camarera se acerco con una mueca de fastidio estrellando constantemente el borrador de un mordisqueado lápiz contra una diminuta libreta, mirándola casi acusadoramente.

-Necesito unos minutos mas…-menciono la pelinegra bien vestida, suplicantemente.

-Señorita ya estamos a punto de cerrar- anuncio como si no fuera obvio la fodonga camarera. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacio ya, solo los camareros y los cantineros pululaban por el restaurante. Algunos cenando y otros platicando o quejándose de la miserable paga; incluso llego a ver que una pareja de los servidores, ambos del sexo opuesto, entraba sospechosamente al baño de mujeres. Prefirió ahorrarse comentarios.

La camarera se fue y Kagome pudo dedicarse de nuevo a su trabajo de ver sin mirar la ventana semi-abierta. Una brisa congelante envolvió su menudo cuerpo y tuvo que sobarse los brazos con las manos intentando recobrar un poco de calor. Sintió enfriarse hasta los huesos y se reprocho a si misma por no haber cargado con abrigo de esquimal ¿y quien podría culparla? Prácticamente había tenido que huir de la furia de su padrastro cuando le comento que tenia una cita con su novio; aun recordaba el modo en el que la había gritado la vez que se le ocurrió decir que Inuyasha era su novio, todo por que Naraku había exigido una explicación meses atrás del porque la cuenta del teléfono era tan elevada, y ella, que era un asco a la hora de mentir, tuvo que confesar que esas llamadas habían sido a la casa de al lado de cuando andaba de melosa con el que ahora era…¿el amor de su vida? Le pareció muy apresurado el término, pero, no encontraba una mejor manera de describirlo. Se había sentido atraída hacia muchos chicos en el pasado, pero con ninguno de ellos se había sentido ni la mitad de feliz que como se sentía cuando estaba con el. Sonrió divertida recordando aquella extraña, pero reconfortante primera cita, aun no eran novios, ni siquiera se conocían muy bien, solo eran dos conocidos compartiendo el tiempo que a ambos le sobraba, sobre todo a ella pues, en esos momentos atravesaba una crisis emocional a causa de la muerte de su madre. El le había llegado como caído del cielo, para ayudarla a cruzar ese largo puente de recuerdos y emociones que ella temía tanto cruzar.

Recordarlo tanto hizo que comenzara a exasperase. Lo amaba, y mucho, pero eso no significaba que no podía enfadarse después de que la había dejado plantada tres veces de las cinco que se habían citado en ese mes. Agradeció en silencio a todos los dioses habidos y por haber por que su amiga Sango no se encontraba con ella. Si ella se encontrara ahí seguro ahorita mismo le estaría soltando un sermón de cinco horas acerca de por que no era correcto permitir que el novio se retrasara tanto tiempo en una cita, lo cual, seria irónico considerando que llevaba ahí hora y media aproximadamente.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo _señorita_? – escucho una voz conocida a sus espaldas, y ese aliento causo que varios escalofríos le recorrieran hasta el ultimo de todos lo cabellos. Sonrió, pues esa voz tan ronca y sensual solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

-_Si_, ammm… ¿Por qué no me trae la _cuenta_? _Por favor…_ - murmuro la muchacha tratando de seguirle el juego, a pesar de lo tonta que se sentía ¿A quien engañaba? Ese carisma natural que tenia Inuyasha no caía desde los árboles. Se sintió ridícula tratando de imitar aquella voz inocente y a la vez sexy. Al parecer, Inuyasha no pensó lo mismo.

-Ohhh por Dios… ¿es que acaso piensa irse ya? – mascullo el hombre posándose a un lado de la mesa y acercándose un poco hacia Kagome, con el timbre de fingida histeria y una mascara de falsa incredulidad. Kagome sonrió mostrando su hermosa hilera de dientes bajando la mirada, para después alzarla y posarla en la de el. ''Coqueta'' pensó el sonriendo – Usted no puede irse. Una belleza como usted debería probar la especialidad de la casa – su sonrisa se ensancho mas ante el adorable rubor que se tiño en sus mejillas al pronunciar la palabra ''belleza'', tal y como lo había planeado. Se preguntaba cuando dejaría esa chica de incomodarse ante esa sencilla verdad.

-¿Y puedo saber cual es? – estaba tomando un poco mas de confianza ante la divertida charla entre ''desconocidos''.

-El pato laqueado y una cita con su humilde servidor – concreto mientras se sentaba confianzudamente el asiento de enfrente. Sin duda alguna seria el peor mesero de la historia.

-Aja… - respondió con una sonrisa y tono de voz que destilaban sarcasmo e ironía para responder… - ¿y la ultima a que hora se sirve? – o mas bien preguntar.

Vio a Inuyasha hacer una mueca con los labios y suspirar. También lo miro posar sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Perdóname… - menciono de una forma tan sincera aquellas palabras que a la chica la invadió una ola de ternura – se que últimamente e dejado mucho que desear – prosiguió – pero te aseguro que esta es la ultima vez que lo hago. Hoy me avisaron que había audiciones abiertas en el ''Sengoku Rocks''. Como apenas era un rumor no me imagine que habría tanta gente… ¡Dios! Había tanta, el lugar estaba hasta el tope. Total, logre audicionar, cante ''Clocks'' de COLDPLAY ¿y que crees? ¡LES ENCANTO! – exclamo esto ultimo con tanto entusiasmo, dejando a su novia a la mitad de un '' ¿Qué? ''.

-Me da mucho gusto por ti – susurro con alegría mientras sobaba cariñosamente una mano del chico.

-¿Sabes? – tomo la mano de la muchacha y la aprisiono entre las suyas – No debiste haberme esperado, ¿Por qué no pediste algo de comer?

-No lo se, supongo que algo muy dentro de mi me decía que si vendrías esta vez, aparte de que no tengo tanta hambre – musito sin apartar la mirada del muchacho.

-Eso funciona bastante bien para nosotros señorita – la fastidiosa mesera se materializó de la nada ante el par de enamorados – Ya vamos a cerrar, así que por favor.

No hizo falta que la mesera les indicara con el brazo en que dirección se encontraba la salida. Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la puerta.

-Vaya, esa mesera si que es amargada – le susurro al oído femenino.

-¿Disculpe? –

A Inuyasha casi le da un infarto y a Kagome junto con el. Ambos se habían detenido en seco. Ninguno de los dos sabia que la mesera los acompañaba desde atrás, en un intento de ser mas considerada por haberlos corrido. Ahora toda la amabilidad se había suicidado sola. Hasta Kagome, que lo había volteado a ver con el rabillo del ojo, vio una gota de sudor frio descender burlonamente por su rostro, así como también vio su manzana de Adán moverse escandalosamente al tragar saliva.

-D-di-di-dije qu-que… - '' ¡Piensa Inuyasha, piensa!'' se ordeno a si mismo – dije ensalada, aquí es genial la ensalada…, para la próxima me asegurare de que la pruebes cariño – le susurro melosamente a su acompañante mientras le tocaba la nariz en un gesto amoroso.

Salieron del restaurante como un par de balas y se quedaron de pie en la entrada.

– Una próxima vez que nunca se dará – susurro una vez que se aseguro de que ya no había nadie que pudiera, oírlo, y mucho menos escupirle a su orden de ramen.

Kagome, que había luchado consigo misma por no carcajearse en presencia de la fodonga mesera, se sintió frustrada al no poder reprimirse ante ese último comentario.

-¿y que haremos ahora? Señor inteligente – pregunto la muchacha una vez que ya no sintió que la risa la vencería.

-Es verdad… - mascullo como si apenas se diera cuenta – esta es una noche para celebrar, y es perfecta para reponerte las otras que te debo. A ver déjame pensar – dijo Inuyasha colocando sus dedos en la barbilla, intentando que alguna brillante idea lo iluminara en esa profunda oscuridad nocturna.

-Por mi no hay problema, ¿sabes? – musito la chica tratando de aligerarle la nueva tarea que se había asignado a si mismo – lo tuyo es mas importante así que… no tienes por que presionarte… o quizá… - se le ocurrió una idea mas adecuada – podríamos hacer esto otro día- sugirió mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, que comenzaba a ser pintado por espesas y frías nubes grises, prometiendo una tormenta de lluvia y hasta relámpagos.

-¡LO TENGO! – Exclamo el chico, haciendo caso omiso a las sugerencias de la joven e ignorante de la naciente tormenta – Vamos a mi departamento – no le dio tiempo ni de decir ''pio'' cuando ya la había prensado de la mano y la arrastraba en la dirección donde probablemente se encontraba su auto en el estacionamiento.

Era verdad, su novio, a sus tempranos 18 años ya era dueño de un lujoso pent-house en uno de los barrios más elegantes de la ciudad. Ella lo había visto solo una vez, cuando aun no tenia muebles y las ventanas aun eran cubiertas por periódicos más viejos que ellos dos juntos. Era bastante amplio, calculaba que tal vez era el doble del primer piso de su casa y con las paredes pintadas de un azul lavanda tan tenue como intenso. Ese había sido un obsequio de uno de los padrinos de el, Totosai, argumentando que cuando se convirtiera en un gran cantante como el soñaba, necesitaría un lugar en donde poner todos sus trofeos, sus recuerdos, fotografías, posters, etc.

Pensaba en todo lo que haría, probablemente no seria mucho, pero estaba seguro de que a ella le encantaría, era lo menos que podría hacer por ella, toda la semana estuvo con la conciencia carcomiéndolo por haberla dejado vagabundear durante las citas que habían sido acordadas. ''Menos mal que no se trata de mi boda'' pensó mientras habría la puerta de su lujoso Mercedes negro e instaba a la joven a subir. Cerro la puerta y rápidamente rodeo el auto para subir, y una vez adentro la vio sonreírle tan sinceramente que el sintió nauseas. Honestamente culpaba a la chica, ¿Cómo podía permitirle tanto? Si se tratara de el ya habría mandado por un tubo a quien fuera que lo dejara plantado.

La forma en que el auto ronroneo al momento de ser encendido lo trajo a la realidad y lo insto a poner atención para evitar un accidente automovilístico.

-¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto al fin al ver que ella no tenia la intención de decir nada.

-Ammm… no, creo que no – murmuro Kagome indecisa.

-¿Creo? – pregunto alzando una ceja vacilonamente - ¿y eso que significa? – sonrió sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

- Significa… - pensó muy bien en la respuesta – que no me estoy muriendo de inanición, pero tampoco vomitaría si veo Iron Cheff America – concreto al final e Inuyasha solo se limito a entonar una carcajada agradable. Kagome solo sonrió y se sobo los brazos ante la helada que sintió. Apenas noto las gotas de lluvia que repiqueteaban insistentes en el techo del auto y que se empeñaban en bañar el vidrio de adelante. Los parabrisas parecían tener la misma insistencia en limpiarlas.

La vio frotarse los brazos y agradeció a Kami que el semáforo se tornara rojo. Aprovecho la breve pausa para despojarse de su chaqueta y posarla sin permiso en los hombros femeninos, tratando de alguna forma de protegerla del frio.

-¿A quien se le ocurre salir de noche y no llevar un abrigo decente? – pregunto examinando la insignificante chaquetita blanca que pretendía escudarla del frio mientras usaba una corta falda roja y una blusa negra de tirantes que se ceñía a su cuerpo con delicadeza. Hermosa sin duda, pero completamente inconsciente.

-Ja ja ja, es que yo… - ¿y ahora que le iba a decir? ¿Qué su padrastro por alguna razón inexplicable había tenido una ataque de ira ante la idea de que ella saldría con su novio? ¿Qué probablemente en este momento le estaría dando una parálisis facial? De veras… ¿Qué demonios tenia ese hombre? – quería estrenar esta chaqueta. La compre desde hace tiempo y no había tenido una oportunidad de estrenarla – mintió rogando al cielo por que le creyera. Como ya lo había dicho, era un asco mintiendo.

- Feh… mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende? – se quejo aliviando a la chica.

El resto del viaje fue corto y transcurrió en total silencio. Ambos pensando en cosas distintas. El: en lo que haría para impresionar a su chica. Ella: en que iría a pasar cuando regresara a casa. Ninguno de los dos tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en sus cosas, pues llegar al departamento fue más rápido que llegar al restaurante. Afuera la tormenta de lluvia prevalecía mas intensa que nunca y hasta relámpagos comenzaban a hacer espectáculo en el cielo. Corrieron juntos hacia el interior del lujoso edificio donde varios departamentos, seguramente todos lujosos, permanecían valientemente ante la insistente tormenta.

Fue cuestión de tomar el ascensor para llegar hasta el penúltimo piso y después poder entrar en tiempo record al oscuro departamento. Inuyasha encendió la luz, al principio fue tan luminosa que Kagome tuvo que pestañar varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos. Inuyasha regulo la luminosidad y fue entonces cuando ella pudo echar un mejor vistazo al departamento de soltero no tan soltero de su acompañante. Los muebles de la sala eran negros de cuero sintético y muy brilloso. Consistía de un sofá, un sillón reclinable y un mueble de madera pintado de negro donde una moderna pantalla descansaba ante una mesita para café de cristal. Sin duda alguna era un departamento de solteros, pensó Kagome mientras daba tres pasos hacia adelante y se detenía a inspeccionar.

La vio dar pocos y tímidos pasos hacia adelante, mirando el lugar con asombro. Vio gotas de agua recorrer su cabello hasta caer desde las puntas hasta el piso del lujoso apartamento. Se veía tan sexy con esas gotas que brillan al encontrase con la luz, apegando su cabello a su cara y a su cuerpo, mientras otras descendían por sus largas y bien toreadas piernas desnudas. Se afino la garganta ruidosamente dejando a un lado esos pensamientos. Estar tanto tiempo hablando con Miroku comenzaba a dejar secuelas en el.

-Te traeré una toalla – murmuro dirigiéndose al baño. Entro encendiendo la luz y avanzo hasta un mueble de madera donde había varias toallas dobladas. Tomo dos y dio media vuelta quedando de frente con la regadera y una brillante idea lo ilumino. Un feo relámpago eclipso la pequeña risita triunfadora que ocupo sus labios. Sin duda alguna seria la mejor manera de celebrar.

Lo vio salir de donde se suponía era el baño y acercarse a ella con dos toallas, con una se secaba y la otra descansaba detrás de su nuca. Se le hacia demasiado extraña aquella sonrisa en sus labios, pero no le tomo importancia. Solo se puso de pie, tomo la toalla que el mismo le ofreció y se dedico a frotarla sobre su cabeza de manera rápida y brusca.

-¿Sabes? Planeaba ducharme –

-¿En serio? – pregunto la muchacha sin interrumpir su labor, ignorante de que el muchacho la observaba de forma descarada y picara.

-Si, mi mamá dice que es malo mojarte en la lluvia y no bañarte, el agua ya no esta tan limpia como hace 40 años – declaro haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no sonar como Miroku al ver pasar a un bombón con minifalda – y por supuesto que no queremos enfermarnos – arguyo enfatizando los verbos en plural.

-Aja… aja…si comprendo… - era lo que la chica se limitaba a responder. Obviamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que su adorado Inuyasha intentaba decirle.

-Así que… - … - decidí que la primera en bañarse serás tu – decreto al final el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome paro en seco su trabajo y lo estudio con los ojos como platos y el ceño fruncido ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Ja, ja, ja… aja… y… ¿Dónde esta el chiste de tu broma? – murmuro sonriendo cómplice, tratando de esconder sus nervios. Tuvo más éxito del esperado. Lo vio voltear a ver a su alrededor, como si buscase algo y luego detener su mirada en ella con la ceja arqueada y una sonrisa divertida.

-En ningún lado –

-Aja si… mira… por **muy** apelante que suene la idea, no creo que sea posible – argumento dejando la toalla en una pequeña mesita de noche que estaba a un lado del sofá y prosiguió – No puedo quedarme, tengo una casa y horarios que debo respetar, además… - dudo si decirlo o no - no tengo ropa aquí.

Inuyasha torció labios mientras parecía analizar la situación más a fondo.

-Cabe mencionar que… - comenzó – jamás, por ningún motivo, por ninguna causa, bajo ninguna circunstancia…te voy a permitir salir de aquí con este diluvio – y como si lo hubiera planeado un relampagueo respaldo su veredicto – considérate mi prisionera hasta que esta tormenta acabe – la chica abrió la boca para decir algo y el la interrumpió – hay un buen teléfono con una muy buena señal justo a tu izquierda – la chica solo poso sus manos en las caderas mirándolo ofuscada – por la ropa ni te preocupes, tengo bastantes camisas que te cubrirán perfectamente – reprimió a regañadientes un ''o quizá no la necesites'' – y por ultimo… si yo digo que te vas a bañar es por que te vas a bañar, a menos que prefieras que te bañe yo.

-Esto es totalmente injusto, esto es un secuestro – comenzó a quejarse la chica haciendo ademanes con las manos – No puedo quedarme, Naraku enloquecerá y la que pagara las consecuencias seré yo y solo yo, tu no sa…

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te ha hecho algo? - asalto interrumpiendo totalmente preocupado. Aun recordaba aquella noche, ese extraño pero emotivo gesto amoroso de su padrastro hacia ella le causaba escalofríos. Seguro exageraba, un padrastro podía querer a una hijastra, pero jamás había visto algo parecido, mucho menos conocido. De hecho, debía admitir en parte que esa era una de las razones por las que no quería que ella regresara a casa esa noche.

-No – respondió ella algo extrañada ante la pregunta tan repentina e inesperada ¿Qué podría hacerle su padrastro? – ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que… - no sabia si decirle. El no era de ese tipo de personas que juzgan a las demás y si lo hacia tampoco las andaba difamando. No se dejaba llevar demasiado por la intuición. '' Eso es mejor dejárselo a las mujeres '', pensaba el – por nada… es que debe ser incomodo tener padrastro, yo no me hallaría con uno… - mintió para no asustarla.

- Si es difícil, la verdad yo… - iba a comenzar a describir la sensación y en eso se callo de súbito e hizo un gesto como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo – Ah no, no, no, no, ni creas que me vas a desviar el tema, sigo insistiendo en que no me puedo quedar.

- Pues no tienes otra opción – camino hacia la puerta y le puso el seguro para después pararse frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y las piernas algo abiertas, como si fuera un guardia – y a menos que quieras que yo lo haga, hazme el favor de pasar al baño.

Refunfuño una y otra vez en la dichosa ducha. Ese hombre se las ingeniaba todo el tiempo para salirse con la suya. Otro relámpago sonó y eso le recordó que también la suerte se ponía casi siempre de su parte. Había intentado cinco veces esquivarlo para poder cruzar esa puerta y salir en busca de algún taxi, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano y en la quinta vez el le volvió a pedir que se bañara. Al volverse a negar, nuestro ambariano favorito se hecho sobre la chica amenazándola con dejarla en cueros vivos para así poder bañarla. Uyyy… que coraje. Pero aun así lo amaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto… un momento… ohhh si podía hacer algo al respecto. Lo dejaría esperando mucho rato, se bañaría durante dos horas si fuera posible, como protesta a quedarse en ese departamento, además, la cuenta del agua estaría un poco más elevada que de costumbre.

-Vaya, esa mujer si que tarda – murmuro algo anonadado mientras encendía una vela de manera delicada con la ayuda de un fosforo – Bien… creo que tu eras la ultima – concluyo mirando a su alrededor y sintiéndose orgulloso de su trabajo. ''Esto le encantara a Kagome'' pensó apagando el fosforo que comenzaba a ser consumido por la pequeña llama.

Después de haber determinado el tiempo ''adecuado'' que había permanecido bajo el agua de la ducha, decidió que con eso bastaría. Cerro el grifo y tomo la toalla que colgaba de la pared. Primero seco el cabello y después continúo con el cuerpo. Termino atorando la toalla con un dobles en su pecho. No sabia si salir o no. Ordenémoslo de este modo: ella estaba sin permiso en el lujoso pent-house de su novio y semi-desnuda ¿a que se atenía? ¿Cuántas veces su madre no le había pedido que la prudencia condujera cada uno de sus actos? Se pregunto si eso seria valido en momentos como ese, porque… Por un lado, podía habérselas ingeniado para salir del lugar utilizando alguna maniobra evasiva, aun que no fuera un pockemon, o algún chantaje o excusa tonta para huir de ese lugar, pero, eso también seria una imprudencia considerando que de noche la inseguridad y la delincuencia aguardaban tal y como la tempestad natural que en esos momentos se imponía. Por otro lado, la idea de permanecer a salvo en el pent-house de Inuyasha parecía ser la idea más cómoda y conveniente, así como quizá la más escandalosa de todas las que pudieran existir. Llego a la conclusión de que lo que debería hecho fue desde el principio no haberse dejado seducir ante la idea de hospedarse en el departamento de su novio. Pensó en todo esto mientras abría la puerta del baño para quedarse helada con la vista que ante ella se ilustraba. La luz de la sala era tenue, aunque con todas esas velas encendidas no seria problema ver. Había velas por todas partes alumbrando el lugar con brillantes llamas amarillas y todas alrededor de la sala. Dio un paso, su mandíbula se desencajo y ella se quedo así, tratando de recordar como debía hacer para ponerla en su lugar. Sintió alguien en su espalda y solo tomo aire como si estuviera a punto de zambullirse en el agua. Un par de manos sostuvieron sus brazos húmedos y sintió una quijada apoyarse en su hombro. Jadeo el aire retenido cuando sintió su aliento caliente chocar contra su cuello mientras las manos masajeaban sus brazos de arriba a bajo.

-¿Te gusta? – lo escucho preguntar.

-Aja – respondió. No ganaba nada con mentir.

-¿Te encanta? -

-Aja – era verdad. Todo estaba precioso y parecía de ensueño.

Inuyasha solo carcajeo un poco y dibujo un camino hacia su cintura. Entrelazo sus manos sobre su vientre plano y la apego a su cuerpo para así poder captar mejor su aroma. Pudo sentir todas y cada una de las formas de su delicado y esbelto cuerpo mientras que el aroma de su reciente baño se adueñaba de sus fosas nasales. Fue dejando una hilera de besos desde su mejilla, recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a uno de su hombro. La sintió temblar y respirar forzosamente. Aflojo un poco el agarre posesivo y Kagome no desperdicio la oportunidad de liberarse. La vio huir hasta el lado opuesto de la sala, donde la gran ventana se dejaba picotear por la lluvia. Lo miraba con ojos asustados y tragaba saliva a duras penas.

-Y- y-yo debo… ha-b-b-blar co- con Naraku – tartamudeo intentando despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos poco éticos que se habían situado en su mente.

-Ya lo hice – se jacto sonriente mientras el alivio se apoderaba de el. La chica solo estaba nerviosa, fue lo único que pudo deducir por la manera en que la chica había reaccionado ante sus caricias. No era que no lo amara – esta un poco en desacuerdo con la idea de que te quedes aquí, así que no te recomiendo que le llames ahora – le sugirió mientras se acercaba sonriente y con movimientos casi felinos.

'' Demonios… debió haberlo visto venir '', se reprocho a si misma. No pensó mucho en eso, tuvo que moverse de lugar en el que se encontraba plantada al ver a Inuyasha caminar hacia ella con la mirada dorada fija en ella, como un león a su presa. Se refugió tras el respaldo del sofá, haciendo que el mueble fuera lo único que estuviera entre ellos dos.

-¿Me tienes miedo? – pregunto el muchacho de nuevo encarándola desde el otro lado de su varonil sofá.

-¿YOOO?… ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? – mintió tratando de no ser tan obvia, aun que sabia de antemano que para eso ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Cómo creo? – Salto ágilmente el sofá hasta posarse delante de ella, quien solo se limito a dar un paso hacia atrás totalmente abrumada – te ves asustada – murmuro con una voz tan apasionada que hasta el se escamo. Dio un paso hacia adelante y ella solo cerro los ojos, tratando de no salir huyendo –Tranquila… - susurro el – esto no tiene por que ser así. No te obligare a nada que no quieras hacer, solo… quería recompensarte de la manera mas estupenda de todas por todas esas veces en las que te e faltado como novio. Quiero ser lo mejor para ti.

Y ahí estaba, la decisión era suya. La puerta estaba tras su espalda, saldría corriendo de ahí si no fuera por que de repente se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba desnuda, con una toalla como vestido. También se dio cuenta de que se arrepentiría al día siguiente. No era que no quisiera, había imaginado ese momento varias veces, y ninguna se le hacia tan magnifica como la que ahora adornaba la sala, es solo que… No estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor, ni para el ni para ella, pero… ¿como podría saberlo? Lo pensó mucho, más de lo que hubiera deseado, y solo se dio cuenta cuando Inuyasha bajo el rostro, obviamente malentendiendo su silencio.

Suspiro. Había tomado su decisión, probablemente terminaría en desastre, pero que más daba. Dio un paso hacia adelante hasta estar a solo centímetros de su adorado ambariano. Inuyasha alzo la cabeza. Poso sus blancos y delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello y atrapo sus labios en un tímido y tierno beso que no tardo en ser correspondido. Ese beso decía muchas cosas, algunas hermosas y agradables que perdurarían en su mente eternamente, y otras, que hubiera preferido no escuchar.

El beso paso de ser una suave caricia a una imperiosa necesidad en el momento en que el muchacho atrapo su cintura de forma posesiva, tanto, que hubo un momento en que Kagome creyó que rasgaría la toalla.

La arrastro junto con el hasta rodear el sofá, sin dejar de besar esos dulces labios que en estos momentos parecían ser como la nicotina para un fumador. Solo se detuvo cuando ambos estuvieron delante del sofá para poder mirarla. Temblaba de nuevo, pero esta vez no parecía que fuera por estar asustada. Un relámpago sonó de nuevo, más imponente de todos los que había, más ruidoso que ningún otro que hubiera sonado esa noche. Las tenues luces que hacían compañía a las llamas de las velas se fueron apagando y prendiendo precipitadamente hasta que se consumieron por completo. No había que ser un genio para saber que eso se debía al escandaloso relámpago que posiblemente dejo sin luz a todo el edificio.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor sorprendidos. Inuyasha solo se limito a soltar un desabrido ''Ja…'' mientras que Kagome siguió pensando en la posibilidad de que Inuyasha fuera un mago, pues nadie podía tener tanta suerte en momentos como este.

Miro el departamento más detalladamente y pudo notar que ese cambio de luminosidad le daba al lugar un aspecto más suave y erótico del que tenía antes. La piel se le puso de gallina y volvió a dudar de su decisión. Sintió de nuevo los labios del muchacho sobre los de ella y supo que ya no tenia marcha atrás. La puerta de escape se había cerrado por completo y ahora ella debía enfrentar la aventura en la que se había enfrascado inconscientemente.

Con un brazo envolvió su cintura y con el otro se apodero de su nuca, intensificando el beso de lleno de una pasión que rayaba en la ira y la agresividad. Lentamente la fue inclinando hasta recostarla en el sofá, quedando el sobre ella con mucho cuidado de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ese pequeño cuerpo, que desde hace tiempo clamaba como suyo. Aun recordaba la vez en la que tuvo una riña con el apestoso de Kouga, la vez que se entero de que eran novios y lo provoco argumentando que seguramente la había chantajeado y había abusado del estado emocional en el que Kagome se encontraba por el fallecimiento de su madre. Había ignorado esos comentarios como si de pan comido se tratara, y todo iba como miel sobre hojuelas, hasta que al muy estúpido se le ocurrió soltar que seguramente ella no lo amaba y eso fue más de lo que pudo tolerar. Kagome estuvo muy enojada con los dos. Ahora, estaba a punto de vivir algo sumamente maravilloso y era ella la que le daba esa oportunidad, a pesar de lo nerviosa y asustada que la sentía. Quien se atreviera a decir que ella no lo amaba seguramente no es encontraba en su sano juicio.

-Kagome… - ronroneo acercando sus labios a una de sus orejas para después poder morder el lóbulo de esta. Dio una rápida ojeada al resto de su cuerpo y pudo notar el afán con el que aferraba la toalla a su pecho, en un intento desesperado por suprimir su naciente nerviosismo y ansiedad. Sin quitarse por completo de encima de ella, se levanto solo un poco para despojarse de su camisa, dejando desnudo su bello torso de hombre creciente. Sintió satisfacción ante el sonrojo de la chica mientras buscaba cualquier otro lugar en donde perder sus ojos. Poso su mano sobre la que ella tenia improvisando como tenaza sobre el amarre de su toalla y no le permitió dejarla ahí – tranquila… - murmuro de nuevo intentando reconfortarla. Tomo su muñeca y poso su brazo por encima de su cabeza y no la soltó, mientras que con la otra desanudo la toalla.

De nuevo se sintió morir y tuvo que recordarse a si misma de respirar. Sintió claramente todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hizo el para desanudar su toalla y los sintió como una tortura. Era como si un millón de miradas se posara en ella cuando el aparto la toalla para dejarla expuesta. La vergüenza y el pudor era lo único que podía existir en su mundo en ese mismo momento.

-Eres hermosa… - lo escucho decir mientras la obligaba a mirarlo fijamente tomándola de la barbilla – no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres – no quería obligarla. Era tan hermosa y frágil. El jamás había tenido nada parecido y sentía que si lo hacia seria como estropear la mas fina y costosa porcelana, a pesar de lo estúpida que sonaba la idea de compararla con porcelana.

-Yo quiero… - se apresuro a decir valientemente. Después, sintió como el se posesionaba de su cintura, ahora desnuda, y la besaba de nuevo con mucha pasión. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Había una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que susurraba '' No lo hagas, no sabes que pasara después…'', pero apenas y podía escucharla gracias a la otra que le decía a gritos ''OH VAMOS… QUE IMPORTA…''.

Y ahí comenzaron, con el escenario más hermoso que jamás se hubiera visto, y con solo el amor de excusa. Sin duda alguna, la excusa perfecta.

Abrió los ojos de súbito. Estaba en un cuarto desconocido. Las paredes eran azul lavanda y se encontraba en una cama de tamaño matrimonial, mientras una colcha con decoración de mosaicos blancos y negros cubría su cuerpo desnudo ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿En donde estaba? ¿Y por que estaba desnuda?

-¿Kagome? – escucho decir.

Se giro sobre si hasta quedar cara a cara con Inuyasha. El también estaba acostado y también estaba desnudo aparentemente. Le sonrió, recordando lo que había pasado anoche. Wow… no podía creer que había estado tan nerviosa, eso había sido lo mas hermoso y placentero que jamás había experimentado. Realmente mágico.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo lo que ella estaba pensando. Sin duda alguna, eso había sido tan especial para ella como para el. Debía confesar que no era un santo, había perdido su virtud hace mucho tiempo, y si, también debía admitir que se la había pasado de lo mejor y no tenia nada de que quejarse, pero esta vez todo había sido diferente, esta vez no solo se preocupo por sentir ese placer erótico que por lo general se busca y se encuentra al tener relaciones intimas, ahora se había preocupado por que ella sintiera lo mágico que había en eso, y hasta el había salido satisfecho de mas. Definitivamente esa mujer era una hechicera y lo había embrujado.

No podían dejar de sonreír, ¿Quién podría dejar de sonreír? Habían pasado la mejor noche de sus vidas y ahora parecía que habían dormido con ganchos en la boca. Se lanzaba miradas llenas de júbilo a cada rato desde sus respectivos asientos. El día era nublado y las calles estaban totalmente empapadas por el aguacero de la noche, pero ellos no encontrarían la diferencia entre un basurero y un campo lleno de flores.

-¿Estas feliz? – pregunto el muchacho sonriente, como si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio. La escucho carcajearse escandalosamente por lo que la volteo a mirar desde su asiento con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer para hacerte sentir menos incomodo? – pregunto la chica divertida.

-¿Quién se siente incomodo? –

-Ohhh por favor, ¿ya viste tu sonrisa? Un poco mas y hasta Homero Simpson luciría mas atractivo que nunca – soltó la chica intentando estoicamente no reír, pues sabia que si empezaba no podría detenerse.

-¿Ahhh si…? ¿Y que razón me das de ti, eh? Tu ya podrías promocionar Colgate si quisieras – mascullo el muchacho poco ofendido ante la comparación suya y la de una caricatura mediocre para adultos, cortesía de su acompañante.

-No, tu serias mejor para eso… pronto serás una gran estrella, no te haría mal ganar un poco de publicidad antes de que inicies –

-Tienes la boca llena de razón – admitió mientras hacia un gesto de que comprendía lo que ella decía – prométeme una cosa – exigió sin apartar la vista de enfrente. No tuvo que voltear para saber que ella había girado su rostro para verlo – si me llego a hacer famoso… – comenzó – Prométeme que me dejaras darlo a saber –

-¿Ehhh…? – Pregunto la muchacha sin entender muy bien lo que le estaba pidiendo, no por que no hubiera escuchado bien, sino por que era una petición un poco tonta – Pero, Inuyasha… -

-te quiero tener cerca conmigo – demando rápidamente el muchacho interrumpiendo a la nerviosa pelinegra que viajaba en el asiento de copiloto - quiero que todos sepan que Kagome Higurashi es mía y solo mía, de nadie mas –

-Pu-pues si… pero – la mujer ya no daba crédito. En esos momentos había muchas chicas hermosas, algunas celebridades y otras con la habilidad para conocer una, ¿en serio creía que iba a seguir eternamente enamorado de ella?

-Pero nada – decreto alzando un poco más la voz – cuando sea una celebridad, quiero que tú estés conmigo, en conciertos, giras, filmaciones. Quiero que todos sepan que tu eres mi Kagome, y que vean que no necesitamos a nadie mas para ser felices, así, si algún día decides dejarme, todo aquel que se acerque a ti con la intención de cortejarte, se sentirá intimidado e insuficiente tratando de seducir a la ex novia del mejor cantante del momento –

Ohhh… ahora comprendía por que tanto capricho.

-Ósea… que te importa un soberano cacahuate que yo me quede solterona de por vida –

-Si por que… en primera, soy alérgico a los cacahuates. En segunda, así te darías cuenta de que no ahí nadie que pueda suplantarme en tu vida. Y en tercera, si no eres mía no eres de nadie.

-Ey – atrajo la atención del hombre exitosamente – te quiero, y tendrían que pasar un siglo para que yo pueda cambiar eso.

No supieron ni como, pero para cuando acordaron ya habían llegado a sus vecinos hogares. Apago el motor y se quedaron así, sentados, sin bajar del auto, como si supieran que aun no habían terminado de hablar.

-Un siglo… no es suficiente para mi – volteo a verla de manera casi dolorosa y ella se contagio al verlo.

Se acerco a el y lo beso. Debió tener mas cuidado con sus palabras, se le había olvidado que ese muchacho sabia hallarles sentidos distintos a las palabras, por mas simples que fueran. Sintió como el rápidamente la tomaba por el brazo y la jalaba hacia el. Lo sintió ansioso, lo sintió arder, sintió claramente que estaba extrañando el encuentro íntimo de la noche anterior. Tuvo que apartarlo muy lentamente de su cara, el aire se estaba haciendo escaso y ella ya comenzaba a sentir que la cabeza le estallaría.

-Adiós – fue lo único que dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. Tan rápido, que no le dio la oportunidad a Inuyasha de atraparla de nuevo. Abrió la puerta del auto y la cerro una vez que estuvo fuera de el. Dio media vuelta y al ver su casa se paro en seco. De pronto tuvo un presentimiento de que preferiría mil veces que se tratará de la de la película ''Monster House'' antes que de la suya ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué era lo que la aguardaba dentro de esa casa? terriblemente terrorífica por el momento. Toda esa satisfacción y alegría que había sentido esa mañana, la habían traicionado y la habían abandonado para dejarla ahí, parada, inmóvil, plantada como una estatua al duro concreto que tapizaba la acera.

La vio quedarse congelada mirando la casa como si de una selva virgen se tratara. Salió del auto azotando la puerta de la manera mas leve posible y camino hasta posarse a su lado. Al parecer la chica no se dio cuenta de que su presencia cercana, fue ahí cuando realmente se preocupo por lo que la chica estuviera pensando.

-¿Pasa algo? – inquirió frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba.

-No – mintió la muchacha mientras tomaba aire todo lo que sus pulmones.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe adentro? – ofreció Inuyasha. Vio a la chica soltar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos por un momento, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas y al mismo tiempo el valor que le faltaba. Abrió y miro la puerta fijamente.

-No – repitió dando un paso tras otro hasta llegar a la puerta de esa casa. Se sintió valiente en el momento en que introdujo su llave en la cerradura para abrirla, pero en el momento que se cerró la puerta tras su espalda sintió como todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano desde un principio. Estudio la casa con suma cautela, como si estuviera inspeccionando que el terreno era seguro. Sintió un aroma de comida invadir su nariz, y tuvo que arquear una ceja. ¿Quién estaba cocinando? ¿Acaso su insufrible padrastro escondía talentos culinarios?

Camino en dirección a la cocina, esperando encontrar al responsable de aquel delicioso aroma, pero apenas y se había propuesto llegar a la entrada de esta cuando…

-HOLA KAGOME ¿COMO ESTAS CARIÑO? ¿TIENES HAMBRE? … -

Naraku la asalto hablando tan alto, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia y tan rápido como si alguien hubiera filmado su voz y la estuviera adelantando en una grabadora. Kagome tuvo que soportar estoicamente las ganas de gritar y luchar por no caerse mientras su padrastro la arrastraba por la casa en dirección hacia el comedor. Llegaron a la mesa, el a paso rápido y preciso y ella dando tumbos por toda la casa. Prácticamente fue arrojada a la silla antes de que pudiera preguntarse… ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO? En una fracción de segundo vio a Naraku sentado en la silla de adelante, de modo que lo único que los separaba era la pequeña mesa cuadrada. La expresión de su rostro masculino no le respondía ni le aclaraba el por que de su extraña actitud.

-Contrate una empleada domestica para que se encargue de la casa. Me doy cuenta de que te tomas demasiadas molestias en cuanto a las labores domesticas y te quejas demasiado poco para ser una adolecente – la manera exagerada en que mantenía los ojos abiertos no pasaba desapercibida, y era tanta la firmeza con la que miraba a la muchacha, que Kagome temió que estuviera intentando hipnotizarla - ¿Y como te fue en tu ''cita''? ¿Sabes que? Ni me digas, te a de haber ido genial, cenando, caminando por las calles, aunque si me preguntas, no es para nada prudente caminar bajo la lluvia, y luego con esa tormenta… – parloteaba hasta por los codos y eso solo alimento mas la confusión de la chica.

no 8:13 a.m.

Parloteo…

8:20 a.m.

Parloteo…

8:30 a.m.

Siguió parloteando…

8:45 a.m.

Ah caray… creo que se rayo el disco…

8:59 a.m.

AHHH… CHIN#€& MA&%$, CAMBIEN DE DISCO.

Arrojo de mala gana la servilleta a su regazo y lo fulmino con la mirada por enésima vez mientras el hombre continuaba con su charla personal entre el y una persona que al parecer debía ser ella. ¿Cómo habían llegado al tema de su cita de anoche al del salario mínimo que recibían los vagos de Francia? La dulce anciana que su padrastro había contratado para ser su sirvienta ya había servido el postre: un delicioso pedazo de pastel de chocolate; del cual el no había probado ni una pizca. Kagome fue obligada a fantasear con la idea de comprarle un loro gigante al parlanchín que juraba que era escuchado por la enamorada muchacha.

-NARAKU… - trato de no elevar tanto la voz y fue solo un gruñido moderado el que pudo emitir – ¿Te sientes bien? No estas parpadeando y llevas mas de media hora hablando.

- La verdad… no…no me siento bien… ME SIENTO GENIAL, y de seguro tu te debes sentir mejor que yo – nada de lo que decía parecía tener sentido – si por que ESTE ES TU hogar – profirió de un modo tan extraño y Kagome sintió escalofríos – Aquí no te falta nada, aquí es el único lugar en el que no te faltara, aquí esta lo que queda de tu familia – esto ultimo le dolió a la chica – aquí eres muy feliz… ¿verdad?

La pregunta del millón. Esa pregunta se la había hecho varias veces hace muchos años, y en todas había respondido que si, pues su madre siempre estaba presente en esa felicidad. Desde que ella ya no estaba se había olvidado de esa pregunta, y por supuesto de su importancia.

-Eh… si… - profirió, no por que fuera verdad, por que con tal de quitarse es mirada diría que hasta para saltar de un avión sin paracaídas.

Camino de nuevo por la habitación que había pertenecido a Naomi y el durante muchos años. Trazo la misma ruta que había recorrido desde hace 17 minutos.

-Maldita sea… ¡MALDITA SEA! – estampo su enorme puño contra una pequeña mesita de noche. Sus nudillos punzaron y el solo los ignoro. Se estaba acabando sin ideas, tenia que hacer algo y pronto, o si no todo se le saldría de las manos. Contratar a una sirvienta para que la muchacha se sintiera mas a gusto en esa casa había sonado muy apelante antes de haberlo hecho. Ayer ella había salido con ese… ese chico y habían pasado la noche en su departamento haciendo Dios sabe que cosas – No… no ella no lo haría. Ella no es como su madre… - no ella era completamente ella, era su Kagome, nada se la iba a quitar, mucho menos un inexperto adolescente enamorado y tonto. Pero aun así no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de esa muchacha, que tantos años había procurado, la había protegido, la había visto crecer y la había criado desde que la pequeña nació, ahora, entregándose sin recatos ni pudor al placer de la carne. Sintió todo su cuerpo arder en furia y celos, cosa que era notable a leguas considerando la manera en que temblaba. Hasta un medico hubiera pensado que estaba convulsionándose. Inconscientemente hizo de su mano un puño tan intenso, que sus nudillos pasaron de estar al rojo vivo a volverse blancos. Pudo ver su reflejo enfebrecido en el espejo que ocupaba las puertas de su armario y entonces…

¡CRAAAAAASH!...

Estaba mirando la tele de manera aburrida. A esa hora no había nada interesante así que solo se dedico a ver las noticias. Aun no se sentía lo suficientemente tranquila como para dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con su padrastro en la mañana, la manera en que se había comportado con ella era totalmente indescifrable y eso no la hacia sentir mas tranquila. Por otro lado, tenia que admitir que la nueva empleada domestica era muy dulce y la había caído de maravilla. Urasue, era su nombre, y ella le recordaba a su adorada nana Kaede. El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y ella solo tuvo que estirar la mano desde la comodidad de su sofá para poder contestar.

-¿Hola? –

-_¿Kagome? Soy yo, Sango_ – respondió la castaña desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Ah hola Sango, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la muchacha visiblemente contenta por recibir la llamada de su mejor amiga.

-_Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo_ – inquirió la muchacha alzando y agudizando mas la voz.

Kagome frunció el ceño y tomo el control para bajar el volumen de la televisión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? – exigió la pelinegra.

-_Sucedió que anoche recibí una llamada de tu padrastro a plenas 12:00 de la noche preguntándome que en donde estabas, y en que lugar vivía Inuyasha _– soltó totalmente molesta mientras que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano en no romper el auricular.

-¿Qué? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño y los labios mas de lo normal para un ser humano.

-_Si, tal y como escuchaste. Eso, sin mencionar que estuvo media hora implorándome que me hiciera su empleada domestica y que me presentara a trabajar hoy mismo._

-Pero… ¿Cómo di…? Pero si… - no conseguía articular palabras ¿De que se trataba todo eso? – Pero si hoy ya tenía contratada a una mujer para que se encargara de eso cuando yo regrese en la mañana.

-_Pues yo no se lo que este pasando con el señor Higurashi, pero si mi madre se llega a enterar de esto seguro _que_ querrá tener una seria charla con el._

-Ay Sango, como lo siento, no tenia idea, si no me hubiera ido…

¡CRAAAAAASH!...

El sonido de algún vidrio haciéndose añicos alerto a la pelinegra, provocando que instintivamente volteara el rostro hacia las escaleras, pues al parecer el sonido venia de la planta de arriba.

-Sango algo paso… - menciono sin dejar de mirar la dirección en la que las escaleras se encontraban – tengo que colgar, luego te llamo – se despidió sin esperar que Sango le respondiera y camino hacia el segundo piso, sin dejar de preguntarse que había pasado allá arriba. Primero verifico su cuarto, pero todo estaba normal, tal y como lo había dejado, después investigo en el cuarto de huéspedes y el baño, pero todo estaba igual. El último que quedaba era el que había sido de su madre y de Naraku. Hacia meses que no se había atrevido a entrar ese cuarto, por miedo a recordar, pero ahora ya estaba mejor que antes, así que probablemente no seria tan malo como pensaba. Tomo el picaporte y lo giro lentamente, esperando lo que fuera que había ocurrido. Una vez adentro vio todo el cuarto en tinieblas. Si su madre estuviera ahí, seguro que todo luciría muy distinto. Después de hacer su ligera crítica pudo ver lo que había sido ese sonido. El espejo roto y su padrastro en medio de esa selva de vidrios despedazados con su mano sangrante decían más que lo periódicos acumulados en una de las esquinas de esa habitación.

No hacia nada, solo veía la sangre fluir de su mano y la sensación que le causaba le era tan placentera como verla. No era que disfrutara del dolor, es solo que no quería hacer nada al respecto para hacerlo desaparecer, ese dolor hacia que ya no pensara en Kagome, en que solo era cuestión de días para que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad y volara lejos de el, como estaba escrito en el destino de muchos. Sintió a alguien posarse a su lado y su dulce fragancia a flores silvestres invadió sus fosas nasales. Alzo la vista, sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba y acertó. Era Kagome quien estaba a su lado, tan cercana a el y sosteniendo en sus dos pequeñas manos la suya, que ya estaba pintada de rojo por completo. Se sintió tan bien a su lado, y hubiera deseado quedarse así por siempre, pero fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia los periódicos que había escondido en su habitación. La enorme pila estaba descansando en la esquina más cercana a su cama y tuvo miedo, miedo a ser descubierto. Ese miedo lo hizo sudar frio. Había adquirido la costumbre de levantarse en las mañanas, mucho antes que ella, para tomar los periódicos que se dejaban a diario en las mañanas y esconderlos, pues sabía de antemano que ella estaba buscando empleo y algún departamento para mudarse.

-¿PERO QUE PASO CONTIGO? –

-Este… yo… - no sabia que contestar. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué había sido victima de celos asesinos y que no pudo evitar desquitarse con un espejo? Y encima tenía que sacarla de esa habitación antes de que lo descubriera – la verdad… y-yo…

-¿Sabes que? – Interrumpió la muchacha desesperada por no recibir respuesta concreta – Olvídalo, iré por unas vendas o unas gasas para curarte eso – decreto mientras salía del cuarto como una bala de la habitación sin importarle que el herido le siguiera el paso. Algo extraño estaba pasando, y no sabía por que prefería no saberlo.

'' ¿me tienes miedo? ''

Todo a su alrededor era de color blanco y muy impecable. No se distinguían los horizontes, no podía saber si iba hacia adelante o atrás, hacia arriba o abajo, hacia un lado o hacia el otro.

'' ¿Cómo creo? ''

Dio un paso hacia adelante pero se detuvo. Vio que en el suelo, blanco por supuesto, se comenzaron a formar círculos, como si estuviera parada sobre agua. Jadeo asustada.

'' Te ves asustada ''

Miro hacia adelante y lo encontró a el, sonriéndole, de esa manera que tanto le gustaba. Después de eso, algo la impulso a mirar a los lados. Al lado izquierdo, miro a un niño, que no debía tener más de tres años. Su cabello de un color negro y brillo muy azulado, su tez pálida, sus enormes ojos color dorados y su pequeño cuerpecito la hicieron sentir un amor tan grande que ni ella misma supo el por que solo tenia ganas de correr hacia el y abrazarlo, como si nada fuera mas importante. Lo habría hecho si no hubiera volteado hacia la derecha y encontrado ahí a una mujer. Era muy hermosa, demasiado, su cabello era negro y muy largo, parecido al de ella, con la diferencia que el suyo era rebelde y con rizos desobedientes en las puntas. El de ella le llegaba más debajo de la columna y era completamente obediente. También tenía un hermoso rostro, con finas y delicadas facciones. Blanca como la leche y con enormes ojos oscuros, pero sumamente fríos y calculadores. Le tomo bastante tiempo darse cuenta de que se trataba de su hermosa hermana grande: Kikyou.

'' Tranquila ''

Vio a Kikyou convertirse en una sombra y recorrer la distancia entre ellas, pero no se detuvo con ella, se detuvo junto al niño que ella había visto. Su sombra lo envolvió también y se dirigió a otro lugar. Kagome la busco y la encontró, en el mismo lugar en el que estaba Inuyasha. El estaba ahí dejándose envolver por aquella sombra purpura. No entendía ni una pizca de que estaba sucediendo, solo soportaba el dolor que le causo que aquella nube envolviera a Inuyasha y a ese pequeño, tan hermoso ante sus ojos que su amor era casi palpable. La sombra se desvaneció y pudo ver un cuadro realmente inquietante. Para cualquiera seria una imagen sumamente hermosa, pero para ella era realmente terrorífica y sintió un retorcijón en el estomago. Kikyou lucia una hermosa sonrisa, pero no la miraba a ella, miraba a Inuyasha, y el le devolvía esa sonrisa. Frunció el ceño, el cabello de Inuyasha ya no era de color carbón, era plateado, casi blanco. En sus fuertes brazos, el niño que había visto antes, estaba aferrado a el. Su rechoncho rostro lucia triste, algo muy dentro de ella la decía que ese niño no se sentía bien ahí. Se le rompió el corazón.

'' Quiero ser lo mejor para ti ''

Intento caminar de nuevo, hacia donde estaban ellos, pero sintió que algo ataba sus pies al suelo. Miro hacia abajo y vio a Naraku y a Kouga. Ambos sobresalían del suelo como si tuvieran medio cuerpo dentro del agua de una piscina. Kouga sujetaba su pie izquierdo y Naraku su pie derecho. Ninguno tenía la intención de soltarla. Miro hacia adelante y vio como la familia de su hermana se daba media vuelta y se iban alejando lentamente. El niño lloro y pataleo por sobre el fornido hombro del muchacho, aunque a este no pareció inmutarse ni por un segundo. Vio los llorosos ojos del niño posarse en ella y mirarla suplicante, como si esperara que ella lo salvara de un horrible destino. Ella intento de nuevo avanzar, pero el par de estatuas aun seguían bajo ella aferrando sus pies a la superficie. Entonces lo sintió, sintió como se iba hundiendo en ese extraño suelo/agua. Eran esos dos los que se iban hundiendo lentamente, con rostros inexpresivos, mientras ellos también se hundían junto con ellos. Intento gritar pero nada salió de sus labios. Fue en vano intentar luchar, ahora no podía moverse para nada. Ya estaba hasta el cuello y sentía miedo y dolor, mientras veía el amor de su vida alejarse con ese pequeño y su hermana mayor. Sintió como su cuerpo se iba quebrando poco a poco y la garganta estaba seca. Sintió como si hubieran introducido una pequeña burbuja con todos los sentimientos malos habidos y por haber en su pecho y al momento de que esta explotara todos se liberaran y recorrieran su cuerpo. Era realmente espantoso.

Abrió los ojos de súbito y se encontró a ella misma en su habitación. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Una horrible y muy realista pesadilla.

Caminaron por las calles que los separaban de sus hogares, tomados de la mano por supuesto. Se habían tenido que escabullir por la parte trasera de la academia, pues se corría el rumor de que un baño de huevos, confeti y hojas de árbol secas esperaba a Inuyasha en la entrada/salida principal de la prestigiosa preparatoria. Era esa la razón por la que iban un poco mas retrasados de lo habitual, pero a ellos no les molestaba.

-Que bonito día… - susurro posando sus bonitos ojos marrones en el cielo azul, totalmente limpio y con unas cuantas nubes estorbando.

-Pues claro, vas de la mano con el próximo mejor cantante de Japón – se jacto el muchacho mientras daba a notar su gallarda sonrisa. Sintió la pequeña de ella zafarse de su agarre y volteo a verla. Ella seguía su paso con una sonrisa presumida y cómplice.

-¿Decías? – pregunto picaronamente.

-Ja, ja, que graciosa – mintió desabridamente mientras intentaba tomar su mano, pero esta no se lo permitió y el la miro extrañado. La vio enseñarle la lengua y comprendió el juego. De nuevo, intento fallidamente tomar su pequeña mano femenina, pero ella la volvió a retirar, esta vez apartándose solo un poco de el, en guardia – Ahhh… con que si ¿eh? – con los brazos trato de atraparla, pero ella fue mas rápida y lo esquivo.

La muchacha salió corriendo y el la persiguió. Ella iba riendo a carcajada suelta y limpia, a leguas se notaba que para ella era solo un juego, mientras tanto, el solo se dedicaba a intentar atraparla, con el mismo entusiasmo, pero sin demostrarlo tanto. Para el no era un juego, para el era una prueba divertida. Tan dedicados iban en su pequeña carrera, que ninguno se percato de que un lujoso auto rojo avanzaba hacia Kagome, con velocidad regular, la cual seria suficiente como para arrollar la pelinegra.

Estaba a pocos centímetros de atrapar a la divertida chica, fue solo ahí cuando noto como un auto pintado de un flameante rojo avanzaba hacia su novia. Escucho el claxon del auto sonar y actuó por instinto en fracción de segundos. Kagome, quien al parecer también había escuchado, se paro en seco, convirtiéndose en el blanco perfecto del vehículo. Eso le dio a Inuyasha la oportunidad de pescarla por el brazo y arrastrarla hacia atrás, quitándola del camino del auto, mientras este, haciendo un ruido insufrible al intentar frenar paro tan secamente, que si fuera mas ligero probablemente se habría volcado.

-¿Kagome? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te paso nada? – inquirió el ambariano, ignorando la conducta del vehículo. La chica parecía tener problemas para digerir que había ocurrido, como si ni siquiera si hubiese enterado de que había estado a punto de se atropellada.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Si… e-estoy bien – respondió algo atontada, sin quitarle la vista de encima a ese carro, algo en el se le hacia conocido, como si tuviera alguna especie de personalidad que para ella era familiar. Vio la puerta del lado del chofer abrirse rápida y violentamente, y de este bajarse una elegante y hermosa mujer salir de su interior mirándola llena de preocupación. Kagome abrió tanto los ojos, que bien podrían haberse caído al suelo, pero era su mandíbula la que estaba más próxima a estamparse en el duro concreto.

-¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME! Por amor de dios mujer ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto histérica la joven conductora mientras se acercaba tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitían.

-Oye ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Inuyasha, que había volteado a ver a la despampanantemente bella mientras esta se acercaba a paso veloz con la cara pintada de preocupación.

-Kikyou… - susurro Kagome sin mirarlo a el, estaba mas ocupada mirando a su hermana ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Era lo único que se podía preguntar, eso y ¿Por qué?

Recordó la pesadilla de la noche anterior, casi por instinto. Quizá seria un presagio, aun que ella no era de ser muy supersticiosa. ''Seguro que todo es una casualidad'' se forzó a pensar mientras la veía pararse frente a ella con toda la pinta de estar preocupada. Se le hizo tan difícil pensar algo malo de ella en el momento en el que la abrazo tan cálidamente. No, ella no podía hacerle nada malo, una cosa era que fuera vanidosa y exigente, y otra muy diferente era que fuera una mala persona. Ella no iba a hacerle daño, al menos no apropósito.


	4. Cambio

**Hola, solo quiero saludar, gracias por leer mi primer fic, se que no es la gran cosa, no va a cambiar el mundo, pero para mi con que lo leas es mucho mas que suficiente. Me hare mucho mejor para hacer nuevos fanfics, ya estoy pensando en otro. Estén atentos con ''Residencia Taisho''**

OTRA VEZ

-Dime – exigió por milésima vez mientras fruncía el entrecejo de manera suplicante.

-No puedo, no lo hare – respondió por milésima vez ante la insistente petición.

-¡Pero dijiste mi nombre! – reclamo por milésima primera vez.

-¡SSSHHH…! – silencio la amargada profesora con lentes y desaliñado peinado desde su feo escritorio.

-No es verdad – aclaro muy bajito Sango a la pelinegra mientras depositaba uno de lo cientos de libros que aprisionaba contra su pecho en los estantes de la inmensa biblioteca – Me has de haber mal entendido.

Había atrapado a su amiga con las manos en la masa. Ahora demandaba una explicación a Sango del por que había estado secreteándose con su novio Miroku acerca de algo que aun se encontraba en calidad incógnita. Naturalmente habría ignorada ese tipo de comportamiento por parte de Sango, ella tenia esa reputación poco respetuosa hacia la intimidad de otras personas, por lo tanto, no era extraño para nadie encontrarla cuchicheando por toda la preparatoria cosas que no le concernían, mucho menos para ella. Este caso había decidido exceptuarlo y tomar el toro por los cuernos, alegando que había escuchado su nombre en la secreta conversación y fue ahí donde la puerca torció el rabo.

-Sango, se lo que escuche – acuso Kagome siguiendo a la mujer hasta una mesa cercana donde tomo asiento junto con los libros que había recolectado – Dime ¿Qué paso con las amigas se cuentan todo? – cuestiono imitándola.

-Nunca llegamos a tal acuerdo – menciono petulante mientras abría uno de los tantos libros.

-¿En serio? Deberíamos – afirmo mas para si misma que para Sango. No recibió respuesta alguna por parte de la castaña – Por favor…

Sango volteo para responder una negativa, pero se quedo muda al ver el rostro de su amiga: su semblante era suplicante, hacia un gracioso puchero con los labios y sus ojos… ¿era su imaginación o se le habían dilatado las pupilas? Brillaban demasiado. Cualquier persona común y corriente hubiera cedido ante una imagen como esa, sin embargo…

-Oh por favor, ¿crees que me vas a convencer con ese truco? Yo invente eso – la dura realidad no se hizo esperar.

-Oh vamos Sango… - suplico de nuevo cambiando su gesto fallido de perro a medio morir. ''Piensa Kagome, piensa'' – Ohhh… ya comprendo – dijo con un tono algo extraño – No me tienes confianza – acuso con falso tono dramático posando el dorso de su mano encima de sus ojos – Debí saberlo cuando te vi platicando muy amistosamente con Ayame acerca de su manicura. Con eso de que ella esta tomando un curso para hacerlas ¡No puedo competir contra eso! –

-SSSHHH… - volvió a silenciar la encargada de la biblioteca.

-Eso no es verdad, Ayame solo me estaba diciendo donde consiguió el esmalte para sus uñas –se defendió comenzando a exasperarse ante la insistencia de su amiga de toda la vida. Tal y como lo había dicho, eran amigas desde que tenían uso de razón, y ella sabia que Kagome no era así, seguro que andar con el higadito de Inuyasha comenzaba a tener sus efectos secundarios.

-Ja, claro... no tenias que haberte inclinado tanto – se quejo sintiéndose satisfecha al ver que su plan estaba dando resultado. OPERACIÓN: Mejor amiga se exaspera y suelta la sopa; En marcha, cambio y fuera… - Seguro que lo haces todo el tiempo, en cambio a mi, nunca me dices nada. Ni siquiera un: Hola Kagome, lindo french.

-Argg… ESTA BIEN, esta bien… Te diré que estábamos hablando Miroku y yo – cedió ya al borde de su última reserva de paciencia.

El examen de Química era para el próximo jueves y no había abierto ningún libro por andar de fiesta con Miroku y los tortolos de Inuyasha y Kagome. Valla si tenían suerte esos tres… Kagome era inteligente de nacimiento, así que tenia que hacer un esfuerzo mínimo para aprobar un examen, y por si fuera poco, su padrastro era el director del cuartel educativo. Miroku solía coquetear con la solterona de la prefecta, y cuando esta se descuidaba, se infiltraba en los archivos de docencia y sacaba las repuestas. Inuyasha, bueno… el tenia a Kagome. Ella también solía tenerla antes de que el llegará a sus vidas. Una razón mas para ''adorar'' a ese galancete de pacotilla. Vio a su amiga mirarla expectante y recordó de que estaban hablando. Ahora necesitaba urdir algún plan para que su amiga no se enterara de que estaban planeando, si no, todo se estropearía – Bueno… yo te digo… si… - se detuvo a pensar.

-Si… - insto la curiosa pelinegra.

-Si… tú me dices que le ocurrió a Inuyasha en la fiesta de Hideki – decreto al final.

-Oh jo, jo no… eso no puedo decírtelo – dijo sonriendo divertida al recordarlo. Eso era algo que jamás podría olvidar. Esa había sido una de las experiencias más vergonzosas, por no decir humillantes, y si le hubiera ocurrido a ella no le hubiera gustado que se anduviera divagando por la escuela. Ella era una persona cauta y comprensiva.

-Bueno… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? – pregunto/declaro encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su libro.

Si lo que planeaba era hacerla hablar a base de chantajes…

-De acuerdo, te lo contare… - había funcionado. Espero a que Sango dejara de hojear los libros y la mirara atentamente – Bueno, lo que paso fue que…

FLASH BACK

_-INUYASSHHH…hip…AAA AMIGGO – apenas habían pisado la entrada de la casona y apareció Miroku. El hombre lucia como aborto de homo-sapiens: tenía una maraña gigante por cabello, lleno de una sustancia azulada. Su fina camisa Kelvin Clain estaba semi abierta de la parte del pecho y algunos botones estaban enganchados incorrectamente. Su corbata casi llegaba al tiro de su oscuro pantalón y su aliento olía a una ´´genuina´´ combinación de drenaje y animal muerto. Sostenía con afán una botella de mediano tamaño, transparente al igual que su contenido, y por si fuera poco, su rostro estaba pintado de un color rosado. En pocas palabras: ¿Así o mas borracho? – Ohhh… sniff, sniff Inu… hip… yasha sniff te quiero…hip…un %€&#(/&%$ - llorando, soltó una sarta de obscenidades que dejo impresionada a la pareja. Acto seguido, dio un´´ pequeño´´ empujón a Kagome y cuando esta ya no estorbo abrazo a Inuyasha como si no hubiera un mañana._

_-AUCH… Si, si, siii… - no podía hablar bien gracias a la falta de oxigeno, cortesía del buen apretón al que estaba sometido –Yo también te quie-e-ero, y te-e voy a que-e-erer maaas cuand-o me suel…tes – Miroku hacia caso omiso, y con esas copas de mas le pareció que habia adquirido mas fuerza - ¿Kagome quieres a-ayudarme?_

_-Ya me empujo. Si te ayudo dentro de poco Hideki tendrá un hueco con mi figura en la puerta de su casa – se excuso la chica observando la conmovedora escena desde su lugar._

_-Pero… - _

_-Hola Sango –saludo a su amiga que diviso en el tumulto gigante de estudiantes y se auto despido de Inuyasha, dejándolo ya medio asfixiado en los brazos de su ''gran'' amigo. _

''_FONDO, FONDO, FONDO, FONDO…''eran los constantes murmullos de animo que le dedicaba su compinche mientras Inuyasha se empinaba un enorme vaso de algo que quería pensar era cerveza._

_-Buaaa… -eructo y azoto el vaso contra el la barra dando por terminada su bebida. Con esa eran uno, tres, cinco…, OCHO vasos gigantes de cerveza. Se levanto para chocar la mano de su amigo pero sintió el suelo moviéndose bajo sus pies. Ja, que gracioso, ¿desde cuando tenia cuatro pies? Pensó al mirar hacia abajo._

_-AZZZI LO… hip LLO HAZZZEN LOZ HOM…hip BRES (así lo hacen los hombres) – comento ridículamente orgulloso Miroku dándole un amistoso palmazo en la espalda a Inuyasha, quien casi queda embarrado en el duro piso de mármol si no se hubiera sujetado de la silla._

_-Que…hip ¿Gue hacen loss…hip hom…brres? (¿que hacen los hombres?) – _

_-No ze…hip ¿sabezzz una goza? (No se ¿sabes una cosa?) –_

_-Nro nro ze, dime (no no se dime) –_

_-OTCH… (OH) - le soltó un coscorrón que le dejo un chichón gigante al ambariano – NRO ME IN…hip INTERRIUMPAZZ (NO ME INTERRUMPAS) – _

_-OTCH… NRO ME…hip PEGUEZZ, DU PREGUNDASDEE, IO…hip GONDESDE (OH NO ME PEGUES, TU PREGUNTASTE, YO CONTESTE) – se quejo el ojidorado._

_-Oh Ta bien, ta bien… lo gue de gueria dezir e gue… (Oh esta bien, esta bien… lo que te quería decir es que…) – miro a todos lados como si temiera ser escuchado por alguien – io dengo musho… musho… (Yo tengo mucho…mucho…) - _

_Vio el cuerpo de dos Mirokus caer hasta besar el suelo y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que seguramente retumbo en toda la enorme habitación, aun que la música estuviera a todo lo que daba. A lo lejos, diviso una cabellera negra atada a una coleta alta. Dos, para ser exacta. Si no mal recordaba, la chica con la que había venido se había peinado de la misma manera, asi que se acerco a la persona deduciendo que era una chica, una chica llamada Kagome, quien era su novia ¿verdad? Llego al sofá en el que la ''muchacha'' estaba sentada._

_-¡Kagome!…hip agui esdas amor-rr-rr (¡Kagome! aquí estas amor) – exclamó entusiasmado dejándose caer en el sillón al lado de la persona. _

_El individuo le dedico una mirada ceñuda mientras hacia su rostro hacia atrás, como si quisera alargar la distancia entre sus rostros, considerando que Inuyasha casi restregaba su mejilla en el rostro de este cual gato consentido. _

_Inuyasha, aun padecía de dificultad para mirar asi que no entendió la indirecta y se abalanzo sobre la ''chica'' para cometer el peor error de su vida._

_….. Fue el ruidoso beso que se dejo escuchar mientras solo los presentes en la enorme sala se detenían a ver lo que ocurría._

_La ruidosa música con la cual los ebrios estudiantes de Shikon No Tama bailaban, amortiguo el escándalo que se armo ante la paliza que le proporciono a Inuyaha esa persona que el juraba que era mujer y su novia. Con lo que no contaba era que…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA… - Sango carcajeo tan fuerte que Kagome tuvo que taparle la boca para reducir el volumen y que no las sacaran de la biblioteca a patadas – JA JA Inuyasha…JA…beso a…JA…un chico….JA JA JA JA –

-No, no beso a un chico – aclaro Kagome con el dedo índice en alto – Beso a un Kouga –

-¡!…

Dos chicas estaban sentadas en un salón de clases. Aparentemente solo ellas estaban, pues los otros pupitres estaban completamente vacios. Frente a ellas, una enorme mujer, y cuando digo enorme, me refiero a lo largo y a lo ancho. Supuestamente estaba vigilando a la castaña y a la pelinegra, pero estaba mas ocupada durmiendo en su escritorio y soñando con alguien que supuestamente intentaba seducirla. Aparentemente se trataba de Ricky Martin.

Kagome miraba a Sango con cara de pocos amigos, mientras la castaña solo podía pensar que si las miradas fueran puñales…no que puñales, metralletas…no que metralletas, cañones… no que cañones, misiles…no que misiles, una bomba atómica ¿saben que? Olvídenlo. Fueran lo que fueran, ella estaría hecha puré vagando en el estado de gravedad nula del espacio.

Eso se ganaba por andar de chismosa. Ella misma le había jurado a Inuyasha, a Kouga, y ellos la obligaron a jurarlo ante todos los dioses habidos y por haber, que jamás hablarían de eso, con nadie, ni siquiera ellos. Se lo tenia bien merecido… o quizá no… si hubiera elegido otro lugar que no fuera la biblioteca para contar la ''traumática'' anécdota, seguramente no se habrían metido en problemas. La forma en que las miro esa profesora cuando Sango grito…uy, eso lo recordaría por un largo tiempo. Ahora cuestionaba si la señora Tomoyo era viuda por que su esposo murió, o por que había sido asesinado. En fin, nada la excusaba, era como decía el dicho: la curiosidad, envió al gato a detención.

-Oh, es verdad… - musito sin preocuparse por el volumen de su vos. Ya no estaban en la biblioteca y esa profesora roncaba como un oso – no me dijiste de que estaban hablando Miroku y tú esta mañana –

-Oh eso… - esperaba que no lo recordara, pero ya no estaba tan preocupada, había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en algo mientras se dirigían al salón de detención – Tsubaki Kuno… - tomo aire – Esta embarazada – musito como si fuera una gran noticia.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto secamente Kagome haciendo una mueca aburrida que reflejaba insatisfacción y enojo - ¿eso eso todo? –

-Si ¿Qué esperabas? – respondió con una inocencia muy bien fingida.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que compartí mi historia del amor secreto de Inuyasha por Kouga y Tsubaki esta embarazada? ¿Me estas diciendo que por esa razón estoy en detención?– reclamo mas de lo que pregunto.

-Te dije que no tenía nada que ver contigo. Sufre –

-Argg… -

-_**ADELANTE MONJE, AQUÍ HANUYOU. CAMBIO Y FUERA… -**_

_**-ADELANTE HANUYOU, AQUÍ MONJE. MISION 000010 EN MARCHA ¿ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE YA NO HAY LEONES EN LA SALA? -**_

_**-¿LEONES? ¿QUE SON LEONES? ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABALNDO? –**_

_**-EN ESPAÑOL ¿ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE NO HAY NADIE CERCA DE TI? ¿ALGUN HUMANO QUE PUEDA INTERFERIR EN LA MISION? **_

_**-NO ACORDAMOS QUE SERIAN LEONES, ACORDAMOS QUE SERIAN MUEBLES '' ¿ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE NO HAY MUEBLES EN LA SALA? '' - **_

_**-¿NO CREES QUE SERIA UN POCO OBVIO? -**_

_**-ESA ES LA IDEA – **_

_**-PUES SUENA UN POCO ILOGICO –**_

_**-¡JA! SI CLARO, DESPUES DE TODO, LO QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO NO ES PARA NADA ILOGICO – **_

_**-BUENO YA, YA, NO TE ESPONJES. VOY A ENTRAR HANUYOU. CAMBIO Y FUERA –**_

Entro en puntitas, escondiéndose y deslizándose entre los lockers donde los estudiantes del sexo masculino guardaban su uniforme civil a la hora de hacer deportes. Llevaba en las manos un gancho que llevaba colgando una bolsa negra. Quiso lucirse y se dio una voltereta en el piso, pero no contaba con que este aun seguía húmedo debido a que la hora de los baños apenas había terminado.

-AY AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH… - fue el afeminado grito que emitió al verse trapeando el suelo con el cuerpo. Se deslizo por lo menos unos dos o tres metros antes de toparse con los pies descalzos de un chico de largos cabellos negros, ambariana mirada y en las caderas una diminuta toalla, que era lo único que vestía. Este lo miraba con cara de reprobación y golpeaba constante mente la planta de su pie contra el suelo. Miroku le sonrío tontamente para sacar un el walkie talkie con el que se habían estado hablando durante la ''misión'' – _**ADELANTE HANUYOU, AQUÍ MONJE. MISION EXITOSA. CAMBIO Y FUERA… -**_

_**-**_¡Ya deja de payasear y dame eso! – dijo Inuyasha malhumorado arrebatándole de la mano el encargo que le habia hecho al libidinoso de su amigo.

-Oh, si claro… - respondió con sarcasmo levantándose del suelo – **Gracias Miroku, por traerme la ropa que el grupo de fans de mi novia me roba cada vez que hacemos deportes. En serio, nadie entrega un cambio de ropa mejor que tu. **Pues no hay de que** –**

-Si, la verdad creo que es lo menos que merezco de tu parte – dijo quitándose la toalla de la cadera y lanzándola lejos – la verdad…

-WOW… woooow… no, no NO – se quejo el pelinegro dibujando círculos imaginarios con las manos, tratando de decirle de la manera menos morbosa posible que se cubriera.

-Tu deja de estarme mirando, date vuelta – escupió rojo y molesto. Vio a Miroku darse vuelta y prosiguió – como te decía, es lo menos que merezco de tu parte considerando cuantas veces te e cubierto la espalda y las palizas que me a dado Sango para hacerme confesar tu paradero. Eso sin mencionar las veces que e tenido que pagar mi almuerzo y el tuyo en la cafetería.

-Un verdadero amigo no se quejaría tanto, además yo haría lo mismo por ti –

-Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Yo pago mi comida, y soy fiel –

-La diferencia es que tú eres gay –

-¿Qué? –

-Me da mucho gusto que tú seas fiel. Lo intentare algún día, aun que ¿sabes? Eso es para los fuertes, yo no podría, y mucho menos teniendo como cuñada a Kikyou –

-¿Tu crees? – pregunto inocentemente.

-¡Claro! Esa mujer es ardiente, ar-di-en-te – pronuncio cada silaba con la misma dedicación con la que le miraba las piernas a Sango - ¿O es que acaso estas ciego?

-Mmm no se… - menciono y abrocho la cremallera de sus jeans. Era la ultima hora, así que ya no debía usar el uniforme – digo la mujer es bella y eso no lo negare nunca, pero hasta donde la conozco…es que, es muy fría y superficial. Quizá si se tomara menos tiempo arreglando su cabello y más tiempo tratando socializar con las personas… -

-¿Saldrías con ella? –

-¿Qué? ¡No! –

-Pero lo acabas de insinuar – fastidio mientras examinaba sus nudillos.

-Esa boca… - se contuvo para no ahorcar al pelinegro ahí. No tenía la más mínima intención de ir a prisión un día antes del cumpleaños numero 18 de su novia.

-Oye ya, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo va todo con Kikyou? –

-¿Qué como va? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – había terminado de cambiarse y Miroku lo supo cuando escucho el locker de su amigo siendo azotado.

-Ok, ¿tu eres tonto o te haces? No puede ser que lo nota Sango, lo nota Kouga, lo noto yo, y tu no – reclamo siguiendo a Inuyasha por los vestidores.

-¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto mientras tomaba su mochila, la única que estaba colgada en la pared cerca de la salida.

-De lo que es obvio, has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Kikyou – declaro acusadoramente.

-Eso no es cierto – se defendió avanzando por los pasillos de la escuela, ahora vacios. Ahora comprendía por que Miroku había completado su ''misión '' sin el menor problema.

-Inuyasha, te hemos visto pasear con ella por la plaza –

-Estoy comenzando mi carrera de cantante… - comenzó a defenderse, mientras Miroku pensaba ´´Mmm… ya empezó…´´ - por lo tanto, debo guiarme de los consejos de moda mas disponibles y mejores posibles, y dime quien mejor que una modelo para eso. Aquella vez fuimos a comprar ropa –

-¿Y a que fueron a esa cafetería? ¿A maquillarte al tocador de damas? –

-La mujer rara vez come, me dio pendiente. Es una aficionada de las dietas mortales. Una razón más para NO salir con ella –

Y así continuaron con su amena alegata. Prefiero dejarla hasta aquí antes de que empiecen los empujones, los coscorrones y las pequeñas persecuciones.

-Kagome debo confesarte la envidia que siento por ti –

Kikyou, la hermosa hermana mayor estaba acostada sobre la cama de Kagome, mirando un álbum de fotos recientes.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto desde su escritorio.

No entendía por que Sango se la pasaba alabándola tanto acerca de su rendimiento académico. Al igual que su amiga ella también tenia que estudiar y puede que la razón de que ella tuviera mejores calificaciones que la castaña se debiera a que no se la pasaba mandándose notitas con su novio durante las clases.

-Tú encontraste lo que yo e estado buscando… una relación real. Chicos como Inuyasha ya no abundan como antes – gesticulo ojeando una foto donde Inuyasha tenía sujeta a Kagome desde atrás y ella, aun dándole la espalda, rodeaba su cuello con un brazo libre.

-Oh eso, si. La verdad el es una gran persona y es muy dulce. El señor Taisho ha hecho un muy buen trabajo con sus dos hijos –

-¿Tiene hermano? – inquirió Kikyou repentinamente interesada y dejando a un lado el álbum.

-Si, Sesshomaru, es mayor que el, tiene veinticuatro – fue la respuesta poco interesada de ella.

-¡Que maravilla! Oye ¿es guapo? ¿Esta saliendo con alguien? –

Kagome giro sobre su silla y la volteo a ver con una cara muy seria.

-Es guapo, mucho. Y TU estas casada – declaro con poca paciencia ¿es que acaso no tenia un poco de vergüenza? ¿No existía ni el más mínimo respeto entre ella y su marido?

Por su parte, Kikyo solo hizo una mueca de fastidio y se puso de lado sobre la cama, dejando ver su curvilínea y esbelta silueta.

-Casada y cansada son palabras que riman – opino haciendo una ademan con la mano – Onigumo esta llegando a su vejez y ya no es tan romántico, hace meses que no salimos a pasear… -

-Pero… pero si se acaban de casa ¿Cuántos años podría tener? –

-40 -

-Uy – escupió sarcásticamente.

´´No se imaginaba por que su hermana, la que apenas aspiraba a estar en la flor de su veinticinco primaveras, se pudo haber casado con un próximo vejestorio. ¿Tendría algo que ver con los millones que tenía ese próximo vejestorio? Nooo… ¿Cómo creen?''

Se giro de nuevo sobre su silla para continuar con su tarea. No tenía necesidad de estar pensando en los problemas de su hermana. Bastante tenía con los de ella. Últimamente Naraku no llegaba a la casa durante la noche. Faltaba a la escuela, lo cual era un alivio para los estudiantes de esa academia, pero no dejaba de ser un problema para la docencia, y sobre todo para ella. Cuando se aparecía traía la cruda resaca de una noche de copas y la miraba de manera dolorosa. Esto último realmente la extrañaba. Era como si quisiera decirle algo, como si quisiera pedirle una cosa, pero siempre terminaba en vomito, roncando, o en ocasiones hablando solo. Pensaba en eso mientras Kikyou parloteaba acerca de su vida, las cosas que hacia, las personas que conocía, las ganas que tenia de enamorarse y vivir dentro del amor como quien dice, pero dijo algo que realmente no le pareció.

-…aun que si te soy sincera, me sorprende lo rápido que te recuperaste de la muerte de nuestra madre, digo, fueron ¿Qué? Uno, dos meses hasta que apareció Inuyasha y dejaste de sufrir –

La punta de su lapicero se rompió. Respiro con fuerza. Sintió la sangre recorrer caliente su cuerpo entero y hervir en su cabeza ¿Quién se creía que era ella para criticarla por su vida y lo que hacia con ella? ¿Acaso ella se creía la perfección andante con su ropa cara, su carrera de modelaje, su enorme casona en Venecia y con el vejestorio millonario que era su marido? Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

-Valla… eso suena increíblemente inapropiado viniendo de la persona que ni siquiera fue al funeral de su madre – escupió ponzoñosamente.

Antes de que Kikyou pudiera decirle algo para defenderse contra tal acertado pero poco aceptado comentario alguien toco la puerta.

-Señorita Kagome - asomo la cabeza la señora Urasue – Voy a preparar la gelatina de queso crema que le prometí le iba a enseñar a preparar – anuncio.

-¡Fantástico! – exclamo saltando lejos de la silla. En un momento así era lo que mas necesitaba, distraerse, pensar en como hacer para soportar a su hermana y en el dado caso de que fuera necesario pedir una disculpa.

Cuando se vio sola en la habitación de su hermanita menor, soltó un gruñido ¿Cómo se atrevía a echarle en cara lo del funeral de Naomi? ¿Por qué no solo podía superarlo? Era cierto, no había ido ¿y? ¿Por que todo el mundo intentaba hacerla sentir mal con eso? Como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. Se levanto bruscamente de la cama, de modo que el álbum que había estado mirando hace rato cayo a la suelo. Una idea se dibujo en su cabeza al igual que una macabra sonrisa en sus labios.

-Esta me la vas a pagar hermanita, me la vas a pagar – prometió mirando la foto donde Kagome estaba sentada junto a Inuyasha dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Alguien toco el timbre.

La señora Izayoe se apresuro a la entrada y abrió la puerta. Vio a su nuera en la entrada y sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola señora Izayoe – sonrió mientras sostenía un plato redondo cubierto con un aluminio entre sus manos.

-Hola querida, pasa, pasa – insistió la señora mientras la chica entraba -¿Qué se te ofrece cariño?

Cariño… su madre también solía decirle así, cuando estaba viva y estaba con ella. En muchos aspectos había detectado el parecido entre la señora Izayoe y su madre. La forma tan cariñosa de ser, los cariñosos sobrenombres con los que la idolatraba, y hasta el aspecto físico, como si fueran hermanas.

-Solo traje un poco de gelatina que la señora Urasue y yo preparamos y como era mucha… - la dejo en la barra de la cocina donde la señora Izayoe la había conducido.

-Oh gracias Kagome, hace mucho que no pruebo la gelatina. La serviré esta noche a la hora de cenar –

Kagome solo sonrio. Vio a la señora ir hacia la estufa, estaba cocinando algo, y el aroma a estofado vino a su nariz. El estofado siempre había sido algo sumamente delicioso para ella pero esta vez fue algo diferente… esta vez no olía tan bien como solía ella olerlo ¿seria que la señora Izayoe no sabia prepararlo? No, no podía ser eso. Esa señora tenía la sazón de un cheff tailandés. Olía asquerosamente horrible y tuvo que taparse la nariz disimuladamente para no vomitar. Ya estaba a punto de despedirse, ese aroma era del demonio, pero algo llamo su atención. Era un periódico, en la barra, junto al postre que había dejado en la barra.

-¿De cuando es ese periódico? –

-¿Ese? De hoy –

-¿Cree que podría…? –

-Por supuesto cariño, ni hubieras preguntado –

Una vez autorizado, tomo el periódico y se fue a la sección de anuncios. Últimamente no había visto ni el polvo de uno en esos días, y cuando le preguntaba a Naraku el siempre le decía que no habían estado dejándolo. Esto si que era extraño.

Había varios apartamentos disponibles y a precios bastante negociables.

-Oiga ¿cree que pueda prestarme la sección de anuncios? En seguida se la devuelvo –

-Es toda tuya Kagome, nadie la ocupara así que puedes quedártela ¿Naraku no te mostrado los periódicos? –

-Es que últimamente no la han estado dejando –

-Oh pero que extraño… -inquirió Izayoe llevándose un dedo cerca de los labios – Yo me levanto muy temprano a recoger el periódico y e visto a tu padre recogerlo también. Hasta lo salude –

Kagome hubiera querido preguntar ´´ ¿Qué? ´´ De no haber sido por que de repente sintió algo caliente ir derechito a su garganta y sintió aun mas asco. Se tapo la boca y ahogo un gemido. La señora Izayoe la miro y de inmediato se preocupo.

-¿Kagome, cielo estas bien? – se angustio posando las manos en sus hombros con suavidad.

-Si – fue la seca respuesta que le dio mientras intentaba respirar más calmadamente. Se sintió incomoda ¿Cómo iba a venir a vomitar a la casa de su novio, delante de su suegra? - ¿Do-donde esta Inuyasha? – trato de cambiar de conversación.

-Salió hace rato con tu hermana. Creo que iban a comprar algo –

Mejor se hubiera vomitado. Últimamente esos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, al principio fue algo muy natural para ella, eran cuñados, seguro tenían ganas de conocerse, pero luego empezó a tomar otro rumbo. Salidas a la plaza, idas al cine, incluso cenas en la noche. Kouga se la pasaba atormentándola con que algo pasaba entre esos dos, pero ella no le tomaba demasiada importancia, digo, era Kouga. Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse sospechosas cuando tanto Sango como Miroku comenzaron a advertirle, y sus pesadillas fueron poco a poco aumentando durante las noches, más vividas y coloridas, más reales y dolorosas, mas vacías, mas llenas de Kikyou.

Regreso a su casa, llego a su habitación y entro al baño. Esas nauseas ya no le sorprendían, últimamente las había estado teniendo a esas horas del día, y cada día se volvían mas fastidiosas. Había adquirido la costumbre de mojarse el rostro cuando esto pasaba, así se sofocaba menos. El agua helada calmo sus ansias. No había toallas en el perchero, Kikyou solía entrar a bañarse a su habitación y no reemplazar la toalla con la que se secaba. Abrió la pequeña puertita debajo del lavamanos y ahí estaban las toallas. Justo ahí, a un lado de un paquete de toallas intimas. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había menstruado? Haber estaba a 16 de Noviembre, y a ella solía bajarle los días nueve, diez y once. Eso eran ¿Qué? Ocho días de atraso. Entonces la duda la asalto: los repentinos mareos, las nauseas y los ascos, ahora los ocho días de retraso menstrual.

-No puede ser… -

-¡Wow Inuyasha! Te vez fabuloso – alabo casi histérica mientras miraba al nuevo Inuyasha.

-¿En serio crees que le guste a Kagome? – pregunto no muy convencido mientras se miraba de nuevo en el espejo.

-Deja de preocuparte por Kagome – murmuro Kikyou un poco resentida con el. El la miro extrañado – A ella le va a encantar – concreto al final fingiendo entusiasmo.

-Bueno, tu eres la experta… - menciono resignado. Ya no quería estar saliendo con esa mujer, por suerte no lo llevo a que le hicieran un manicure.

-¡Ven! ¡Por aquí Kagome! ¡Rápido! – la arrastraba el pelinegro por la acera y ella como podía lo seguía.

-Kouga vas muy rápido, vas a gastar la suela de mis zapatillas – inquirió tratando de ir en puntitas. Esas eran de su madre, quería hacerles el menor daño posible.

-Te compro otras. ¡Ahora apresúrate! –

La noche era fresca pero agradable. Se sintió bien por haberse puesto ese vestido, era ideal para la ocasión, aunque no sabia a donde se dirigían, ya tenia una ligera sospecha, asa que simplemente se dejo llevar por su mejor amigo por las calles sobre concurridas de Tokio.

Llegaron a una discoteca llamada '' Feudal '' conocida por su diseño interior. Era el de hace 50 años atrás. Entraron.

Todo ahí estaba muy oscuro, y tuvieron que ir tanteando las paredes. Uno que otro tropezón, uno que otro empujón llegaron a un lugar indescifrable donde un montón de luces se encendieron y muchas personas saltaron y dijeron:

-¡SOOORPREEEESAAAAA! –

Kagome rio a carcajadas y Kouga aprovecho las cercanía para tomarla por la cintura desde atrás y decirle ´´Feliz Cumpleaños ´´ en la oreja.

Todos los invitados corrieron a saludarla y a darle las felicitaciones. Todo el club de fans estaba ahí, con un montón de regalos, flores y dulces para la chica. Sus amigos, Sango, Miroku y Kouga estaban ahí, incluso entre las multitudes pudo ver a Kikyou, platicando amenamente con Tsubaki Kuno. Solo hacia falta alguien, uno de los mas importantes, pero no lo distinguía. Como pudo, se escabullo de Kouga y se acerco a Miroku.

-Miroku ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? –

La tomo por los hombros y la volteo hacia un escenario con telón que había en el salón. Kagome solo frunció el ceño. Miroku dio un silbatazo y capto la atención de todos los presentes haciendo que quedarán en completo silencio. Kagome se asombro pero no quito la vista de ese escenario.

Poco a poco vio la enorme manta dividirse en dos y en el interior de esta un muchacho. Un muchacho guapo. Sonriéndole. Un muchacho vestido con lo último en moda. Mirándola. Un muchacho tan prefecto, tanto física como mental y psicológicamente. Enamorándola. Su blanca sonrisa, su rectas y varoniles facciones, los hoyuelos de su sonrisa, su figura escultural, sus dorados ojos, su plateada melena y…

Un momento…

¿Plateada?

¿Por qué?

Avanzo hasta el micrófono que estaba frente a el con la vista fija en cierta persona. La razón de la fiesta, la única que importaba, después de su madre, claro… La expresión que había en el rostro de Kagome realmente lo desconcertó. Lucia asombrada, pero no de la forma buena. Se atrevía a decir que estaba aterrada. Tomo el micrófono, respiro profundamente con la nariz, espero a que la música inundara el ambiente. Realmente deseo que la canción le agradara a la chica, se veía bastante impresionada. Bah… seguro estaba nervioso. Luego pasaría.


End file.
